


【授翻】【jondami/黑化】世人皆争驭天下

by LisK



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Murder, Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Bloodlust, Brutal Murder, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Courting Rituals, Damian Al Ghul - Freeform, Death Threats, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Evil Jonathan Kent, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Feral Damian Wayne, Feral Jon Kent, Frottage, Gifts, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Jason Todd is a Talon, Kind of happy ending, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Marriage Proposal, Murder Husbands, Obsessive Behavior, Past Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne, Secret Marriage, Sexual Tension, Threats of Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisK/pseuds/LisK
Summary: 乔对他微笑，“统治世界。”他调整自己面对达米安，手指抬起他的下颌迫他面对自己。不像塔利亚每次对他这么做时的严厉，乔很温柔。远比他想象中的温柔。像他在尽力控制自己不伤害达米安的一根发丝一样。为什么？“统驭这世界，”乔轻声对他重复，“你和我，此后的每一天。”
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent & Damian Wayne
Kudos: 20





	1. Welcome to your life, there's no turning back | 欢迎降临世间，回头路从不可选

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Everybody wants to Rule the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927720) by [VirusZeref](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirusZeref/pseuds/VirusZeref). 



> 【作者注:】  
> 大家好！  
> 这篇可爱的同人是基于 winteamelon 的动画DARK!乔和DARK!达米安。这个小动画真的很可爱，我是受它启发写的这个，所以这篇同人是为他们写的！  
> 对于每一个正在阅读的人，我希望你们能喜欢它！请在推特上关注 winteamelon(小动画作者)，向她表达你的爱。  
> →[小动画](https://twitter.com/winteamelon/status/1148987811086794752)   
> 
> 
> 【译注：】  
> 终于搞这篇了！从7月看到这篇文就一直记到现在  
> 这篇是HE，内容精彩刺激，我很喜欢~  
> 这篇就是[我愿为你毁灭世界](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508474)系列的正文啦。这个系列共三篇，后续已发→[A Little Wicked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644595)，还有第三篇就是他两xxxx啦，这个就不用翻了。  
> 另外它还有个姐妹篇→英文原文: [The Alliance of Empires](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471729?view_full_work=true); 翻译: [帝国联盟](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059365), 就像这篇是由一个小动画触发灵感一样，它的姐妹篇的灵感来源就是这篇文~ 真是一个圈啊。

**_There’s a room where the light won’t find you_ **  
**_若得一室容你我匿藏_ **

**_Holding hands while the walls come tumbling down_ **  
**_执手静待那黑云摧高墙_ **

**_When they do I’ll be right behind you_ **  
**_风雨欲来时有我伴你身旁_ **

_Everybody Wants to Rule the World - Lorde_  
_世人皆争驭天下-Lorde_

  
  
  
当雷霄古传唤他和母亲一起去王座厅时，达米安就知道有事发生了。他的祖父绝不会为不值得的小事打断他的训练。塔利亚怒视着传达祖父消息的仆人，但她什么也没说。只抓紧他的胳膊拉他大步向前，无声昭示着她的愤怒。  
  
  
她对此无能为力，她不能忽视雷霄的召唤。  
  
  
她会为自己招致苦果的。达米安知道他的祖父一直视塔利亚可有可无。她没被杀的唯一原因是因为她一开始就怀上了达米安。他不管她是怎么得到他的--给蝙蝠侠的酒下药，跟他上床... 雷霄曾告诉他，他希望达米安能背叛他的母亲转而支持他。雷霄是个恶魔而塔利亚是条毒蛇，他们都希望达米安站在自己那边，选择自己为他的效忠对象。  
  
  
是在毒蛇的花园里散步，还是隐入恶魔影下。  
  
  
他还没有决定。  
  
  
达米安站在原地，昂首挺胸，母亲在其父面前深深鞠躬。他没有必要屈服，据他祖父的说法，那是一种软弱的表现，他从无数次可看做是决斗的一对一交锋中学到这一点。而雷霄古不允许塔利亚强迫达米安鞠躬行礼。  
  
  
_**“嗣子不臣，女儿。”**_  
  
  
提醒着他的母亲，她不是他祖父庞大帝国的继承人。  
  
  
他是。  
  
  
“父亲，您召见我们真是太荣幸了。”  
  
  
雷霄在他的宝座上哼了一声，站了起来，“嗯，我叫你来是因为需要一个见证人。达米安，过来。”  
  
  
命令，而非请求。  
  
  
他扭头看了母亲一眼，看到她咬着牙点了点头。达米安知道她讨厌被这样对待，即使这是理所应当的。她的确表现得好像她凌驾于雷霄的判断和决定之上。达米安往前走，踏上台阶，感觉到母亲的眼睛死死地盯着他的后脑勺。他的祖父在一旁邪恶地笑着，转过身让达米安好好看看王座。  
  
  
即将传给他的王位。  
  
  
达米安与生俱来的权利。  
  
  
“父亲，我不认为这是明智的——”  
  
  
“安静，女人! ”雷霄厉声喝道。他举起一只手示意亲卫们停下脚步，他们均已拿起武器欲保护恶魔之首。真对上塔利亚的话他们会在几秒之内全死掉。塔利亚不是他祖父，但她也能毫不费力地干掉所有侍从。也许，达米安会是给出最后一击的人。  
  
  
也许。  
  
  
雷霄瞪了母亲一眼，看她敢不敢再出言不逊，然后再一次对他笑了，声音病态甜腻得令人作呕，“你觉得怎么样，达米安? ”  
  
  
达米安选择关注王座的细节。金色和绿色，就像母亲和祖父每天穿着的颜色。它坐落在浅绿和金色丝绸帷幔堆成的三角峡谷下，其上装饰着地球人所能想象到的各色珍贵宝石。他轻轻地抚摸把手感受金属的冰冷触感。真叫人着迷......  
  
  
达米安想融了它，让它化为乌有。  
  
  
他恨那该死的东西。  
  
  
恨之入骨。  
  
  
不过，他还是陪他们玩了这个游戏。他坐上天鹅绒垫子，笑着翘起二郎腿，故意跟母亲眼神交流。他刚满十三岁，她不能再像以前那样打他了。一切动作都要向他的祖父交代报备。  
  
  
达米安被他们视为工具。他为某个更高的目的而存在，但仍是件工具。或者至少这是他希望他们看到的。即使是在13岁的年纪，他也有能力做出自己的决定。这也是他决定赢得十岁生日挑战的原因，但他拒绝了母亲的提议，没去见哥谭的蝙蝠侠，他的父亲。  
  
  
雷霄当时极为惊异。塔利亚和雷霄都不清楚他不加入父亲的真正原因。他的祖父有一点说对了，他的父亲很软弱。如果他必须按他父亲的规矩办事那就没必要跟着他了。他是一个帝国的王子。令人惊讶的是，他的母亲竟然为此大发雷霆，她在训练之外不再搭理他。  
  
  
他从未后悔过这个决定。  
  
  
达米安依偎在宝座里，表情在注意到他的母亲和祖父仰头看着他时显出十分舒适的样子。“祖父，我相信你召唤我一定不是为了看我在王位上坐得舒服。”雷霄咯咯地笑了，他那双棕绿眼睛闪着精光。  
  
  
“世界正在发生变化。我想是时候让联盟与能叫世界屈服的力量结盟了。”  
  
  
男孩双手攥住王位倾身向前，绿眼睛里闪烁着盎然兴味。“请祖父明示，您指的是什么力量。”  
  
  
雷霄摊开双手，“超人和他的亲族。他们已经同意在这里与我们会面，商量合作事宜。”  
  
  
换句话说，赢得他们的信任，再在最后一刻背叛氪星人，并祈祷他们的怒火不会降临到他们身上。雷霄到时会派塔利亚去向蝙蝠侠哭求帮助，扭曲氪星人的话。这并不难。他的父亲有种甘愿受人操控的倾向，直到发现却为时已晚时。  
  
  
一个完美而又微妙的计划。  
  
  
达米安知道自己在这个计划中的角色，他咧开嘴笑了，“还有什么需要我知道的吗，祖父? ”  
  
  
“卡尔 · 艾尔有个儿子。那男孩比你小三岁，但仍然很强大。我希望你跟他做朋友，取得他的信任。如今是时候让我们走出阴影了，他们的力量将助刺客联盟在地图上争得一席之地。“  
  
  
“当然，祖父，”达米安说着，从王座上起身走下台阶快步回到母亲身边。她修剪过的剃刀般锋利的指甲在他们离开王座厅时抓着他的肩膀，深深扎进他的皮肤。达米安低头瞥了一眼白色的大理石地砖，隐隐地笑。正是这些微小的东西让他的脸上现出笑容。让他能在联盟中保持着清醒。  
  
  
他 _ **不会**_ 成为他的祖父。  
  
  
他的母亲忽地转身眯起眼睛盯着他。“你必须照吩咐你的去做，不准失败。明白吗? ”  
  
  
“是，母亲，”达米安接住塔利亚的目光，低沉应道。她眨了眨眼回转身，两侧跟着她的仆人们。他笑了笑，走进自己的寝宫。  
  
  
研究那些人是谁是当务之急。   
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
“我们 _ **到了吗**_? ”  
  
  
“你要是再问一遍，我就给你踢飞了，”卡拉在乔身边吼道。康只是笑着用胳膊肘轻轻推了推她，没把她的话放在心上。  
  
  
“ _ **我们到了吗?**_ ”  
  
  
卡拉嘶吼着向康发起了进攻，但克拉克在半空中突然飞进两人之间。乔捂着嘴偷笑，这两人都瞪着他。  
  
  
“ _ **够了**_ ，怎么乔年纪最小却能表现得比你们两个都稳重得多？”克拉克扬起眉毛训道，他那双平时蓝色的眼瞳里染上了一丝红星。他飞到乔身边，康和卡拉不说话了。乔抬头对父亲笑了笑，他们又继续默默地飞了一会乔才开口说话。  
  
  
“那我们为什么要接受雷霄古的邀请? ”  
  
  
卡拉点点头，“是啊，那是怎么回事？他们以前从来都不需要我们的帮助，更何况我们以前还提过帮助他们。他是蝙蝠侠的死敌而且那只蝙蝠也不怎么喜欢我们。”  
  
  
”正义联盟的 _ **大部分人**_ 都不喜欢我们，卡拉。得到刺客联盟的支持能巩固我们的事业，”克拉克说着，把手放在乔的肩上。"从长远来看，这对乔有帮助。"  
  
  
哦，是了。那个宏伟计划。  
  
  
最后，乔是要接班的，而他的表亲们将会是他的顾问。他们会让这个世界变得更美好，让罪犯得到相应的审判，不允许滥杀无辜。他的父亲说，他将成为凡人中的国王。  
  
  
"要是他们背叛了我们呢？"乔悄悄嘀咕了一句。  
  
  
康恶劣地笑了: “那我们就把他们烧成灰。”  
  
  
“ 塔利亚 · 奥古有个儿子，乔。只比你大三岁。”卡拉在三人降落在沙漠里时笑着说。康抱怨着把墨镜推到脸上好挡住刺眼的阳光，他们头顶的日光太明亮炽热了。  
  
  
乔把手握在背后踢着沙子。他的父亲曾在他们离开前把他带到一边跟他私下谈过。他得和刺客联盟的继承人做朋友。  
  
  
达米安 · 奥古。  
  
  
“ _ **让那个男孩站到我们这边。从长远来看，他能帮助我们。在他的帮助下，我们可以控制部分刺客联盟。**_ ”  
  
  
他不能失败。  
  
  
“看来他们已经准备好欢迎我们了。”  
  
  
乔转身站在爸爸身后，从他身旁探出头来。尽管已是地球上最强大的存在之一，他看起来仍是个害羞的孩子。他面带敬畏地看着全副武装的卫兵向他们走来，挡住他们继续向前的脚步。他集中注意力在听觉上，他听见有两个--不， _ **三个**_ 人在窃窃私语。不是关于他或者他父亲的，而是关于...... _ **训练**_ ？  
  
  
他就要在此时此地第一次见达米安 · 奥古了吗?  
  
  
卡拉推了推他的肩膀，伸手想梳理下他的头发，但乔耸了耸肩躲开她的手向前走了一步。意识到这是她的小算计，他迅速扭头在警卫分开他们前瞪了她一眼。  
  
  
_**天哪。**_  
  
  
达米安...... 他真的很漂亮。  
  
  
他能这么说吗? 直说另一个男孩漂亮？  
  
  
但乔又意识到他其实并不在乎社会教条。他当然可以说达米安漂亮。不过，真这么叫那男孩就是乔以后要处理的问题了。那双让乔一见就像被催眠般着迷的明亮绿眼现在也正盯着他。他感觉到爸爸轻轻把他向前推，达米安也往前走，直到他们面对面站着，几乎鼻子挨着鼻子。  
  
  
达米安...... 比他要矮一点。跟他想象的男孩形象一点也不沾边。不过话说回来，那个男孩只比他大三岁，乔却像野草一样长得又瘦又高。  
  
  
乔仰起头羞涩地笑了，“你...... 比我想象中的要矮。”  
  
  
达米安嗤笑着抱起双臂，“我还以为你不会这么......阳光呢。”乔的眼角余光注意到一个包着头巾的女人听到他的回应后僵硬了一下。她的绿眼睛和达米安的一模一样，只是更黯淡些。可能是他的母亲。不过和她相比，达米安的眼睛就像是抛光后的碧玉。他的注意力从达米安身上转到自己父亲身上，一位老人--可能是达米安的爷爷，正热情地迎上前。  
  
  
雷霄古。  
  
  
“现在，请跟我们来。”  
  
  
乔最终和达米安并肩走在了队伍最后。克拉克和雷霄在前方边走边说着，卡拉和康跟在克拉克身后。乔还在想着达米安的母亲跑哪里去了，前一秒她还站在离达米安只几寸远的地方，几乎呼吸都要喷到他的脖子上，下一秒她就又不见了。  
  
  
他不清楚她会不会是个威胁，但他会盯着她。也许他还该告诉卡拉和康。  
  
  
不，他应该自己处理自己的问题，尤其是在他十岁的时候。好吧，严格来说，他再过几个月就满十一岁了，但不管怎样，他都应该盯着她以防她有什么企图。这份协议对他的父亲和其他家人来说意味着一切，而他也不介意消灭那些可能会妨碍这一点的人。即使这意味着失去达米安的认可--而从达米安对她的态度来看，他很怀疑那个男孩会对他的肉身怀有任何感情。  
  
  
他可以自己解决。  
  
  
乔暗暗对自己笑了笑，然后被眼前的景象震惊得大口吸气。  
  
  
眼前是一座宫殿。  
  
  
一座神奇的位于南达[Nanda]沙漠中心的宫殿。好吧，宫殿的四周都是生存资源。达米安肯定觉得他那一脸敬畏的样子很好笑，因为他沉默了很久之后才开口说话。“像这样的寨子还有很多。祖父在世界各地都建了许多要塞，但这一座是他最喜欢的。”  
  
  
乔对着建筑挥了挥手，浑然不觉自己吸引了许多注意，“这可 _ **不只**_ 是一座寨子。这是座神奇的宫殿，你就管它叫寨子? ”达米安什么也没说，只眼里闪烁着得意的光芒，嘴角弯出一个狡黠的笑。一阵咯咯大笑把他们的注意力吸引到了雷霄身上，他看起来像个被逗乐了的慈祥的祖父。他可能确实被逗乐了，但乔很怀疑他能慈祥。   
  
  
他看得很清楚。  
  
  
“我很荣幸你如此盛赞我的寒舍。达米安只是谦虚了。”  
  
  
乔对此表示怀疑。他只在这待了有二十分钟，但他对达米安的性格已经有一定的把握了。他的父亲总说要培养观察能力。观察敌人或可能的朋友。注意关于他们的一切，他们的肢体语言，他们的呼吸，他们的心跳。甚至不止这些，还有他们的态度。  
  
  
达米安很傲慢，这很容易看出来。乔看过他们掌握的有关奥古家族的档案，那是雷霄主动提供给他父亲的。达米安手上的所有鲜血，他曾挑起和结束的所有战斗。  
  
  
是的，乔很欣赏这一点。  
  
  
他们继续往前，克拉克捏了捏他的肩膀无声地表示夸赞。乔心里乐开了花，没注意到达米安眯起眼睛对他怀疑而饶有兴味的打量。他们走进缓缓地嘎吱作响的前门时正好有仆人打开了另一组用黄金装饰的门。这里几乎九成的门都是用黄金做的。  
  
  
“哇。”  
  
  
地板是用纯白的大理石铺成的，擦得锃亮。乔低头就能看到自己的倒影。他在家人们被带走参观整个大殿只留自己一人时感到头晕目眩。卡拉和康这辈子终于也有说不出话来的时候了。后者的墨镜堪堪挂在鼻尖，就快要掉下来了。乔注意到每个角落都有五个武装守卫，穿着同一色系但深浅不同的绿色和金色的衣服。颜色也有的较暗，有的正常，有的更亮些。  
  
  
样式统一。这应该意味着什么。  
  
  
是个什么试探吗？  
  
  
乔好奇地眯眼打量着守卫。他常因发现被人们忽视了的小细节而受到表扬。他因此被称为某些方面的天才，但这也是人们对他作为卡尔 · 艾尔的儿子的期望。尽管他们把他的存在作为秘密藏起来，怕蝙蝠侠知道后会对他做些什么。  
  
  
他和达米安在不知不觉间有了共同点。  
  
  
“乔纳森，所有守卫身上都没有哪怕一丁点的氪石。你完全不用担心。”  
  
  
乔忍住没发出不信任的嗤笑。雷霄古眼神精谲，盯着他的一举一动。  
  
  
所以这确实是个试探。  
  
  
他们一定是听说了他的能力，看来日后有必要弄清楚这个。乔生硬地对雷霄笑了笑，别开了脸。  
  
  
“达米安，我的骄傲，你单独带乔参观一下怎么样？你们两个很快就会彼此熟悉起来的。”  
  
  
“当然，祖父。这边请，氪星之子。”达米安没回头确认乔是否跟上了，他转过一条点着绿色火焰的走廊，仆人们在他们经过时纷纷弯腰鞠躬。乔漂浮着跟在他后面，对角落里另一对紧盯着他的绿眼毫无知觉。  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
她不喜欢那个小氪星人。  
  
  
塔利亚不喜欢他看着她引以为傲的儿子的眼神。她花了太久锻造出那个完美计划，用上了她对父亲唯一的筹码。这蠢货已经统治了太久，是时候让一位新统治者崛起了。  
  
  
不是她的儿子。  
  
  
他...... 就像被淘汰掉的那些东西一样，是个失败的产物。  
  
  
太像他的父亲。  
  
  
太情绪化。  
  
  
塔利亚看到了达米安对卡尔 · 艾尔之子的反应。就像自己看到布鲁斯 · 韦恩的那一刻一样。她看着黑暗骑士与她的父亲缠斗厮杀。  
  
  
那是一见钟情。  
  
  
那不是单向的爱，而这之前从未阻止过她的脚步。一杯加了料的酒液和一夜柔情不会伤害任何人。塔利亚看得出来，很快达米安就不会单纯把乔当作达成目的的手段，而是当成重要的另一半了。这只是时间问题。   
  
  
她没有时间了。  
  
  
她走在儿子对面的大厅里，注意着他们的一举一动。时间在流逝，她不会让儿子笨拙的感情毁掉本该属于她的东西。  
  
  
塔利亚拿起一把出鞘的匕首，邪魅地笑了。她一定要让儿子的心上人死在他的怀里。  
  
  
毕竟，母亲最清楚什么是最好的。  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
乔纳森 · 肯特很奇怪。  
  
  
达米安只能用这句话来形容他身边漂浮着的同伴。他...... 很开朗，对每个人和每件事都处于不断惊奇的状态。但该死的，他光是发现了那条隐藏的线索就已经很了不起了。雷霄没策划那个，是达米安策划的。而这个外星人也不负众望。  
  
  
还有，这孩子连个氪星的名字都没有。为什么？  
  
  
达米安问起乔，男孩只是耸耸肩，“ _ **我的母亲是人类，我爸爸说，我常能让他想起她。也许这是他纪念她的方式吧。**_ ”  
  
  
啊，是了。  
  
  
露易丝 · 莱恩。  
  
  
卡尔 · 艾尔的人类爱人和妻子。在乔纳森出生一年后就被小丑杀害，致使这个氪星人带着他刚出生的孩子和家人飞离地球，只为他以征服者的身份归来后接过地球的缰绳，引导地球。当然，氪星人是不会自己统治世界的。  
  
  
或者说，根本不会。  
  
  
如果雷霄的计划能实现的话。  
  
  
乔飞快地绕着这片区域转了一圈后笑着转向尴尬地站着的达米安。为什么？他为什么要对他笑？他不是应该更谨慎地对待他所面对的人吗？  
  
  
这小子...... 没有自我保护意识。  
  
  
但不管怎么说，信息是顶重要的。这也是祖父派他来执行这项任务的原因。一个可以由仆人轻松完成的任务。但这也只是他的看法。他默默地发着牢骚抱起双手，眯起眼睛看着他的外星同行。  
  
  
“你知道这到底怎么回事吗? ”  
  
  
“什么意思? ”  
  
  
......他认真的？  
  
  
“那个计划。”  
  
  
乔笑着飘在他身后，颠颠地看着达米安。"哦，对! 那个'计划'。"达米安几乎能听出他声音中的引号，这让他翻了个白眼。他后退了一步，乔正好飘近了，他们差点要鼻尖顶着鼻尖。湛蓝的眼睛看进他的绿眼睛，里面闪着一种达米安认不出的情绪。不过话说回来，他只被教导了三种情绪。  
  
  
仇恨。  
  
  
恐惧。  
  
  
还有嗜血。  
  
  
虽然达米安很怀疑这能否算是一种情感。   
  
  
乔对他微笑，“统治世界。”他调整自己面对达米安，手指抬起他的下颌迫他面对自己。不像塔利亚每次对他这么做时的严厉，乔的动作很温柔。远比他想象中的温柔，像他在尽力控制自己不伤害达米安的一根发丝一样。  
  
  
为什么？  
  
  
“统驭这世界，”乔轻声对他重复，“你和我，此后的每一天。”   
  
  
达米安睁大了眼睛，他从乔的手指中抽出身看着地面。是的，计划是要统治世界，引导人类走上正确的道路，过上更好的生活。但他们两个人？乔甚至没提到他的父亲和达米安的亲人。  
  
  
_**只有我们两个，统治世界。**_  
  
  
为什么这话听起来那么有吸引力？  
  
  
为什么达米安觉得这话听起来几乎是对的？  
  
  
_**“爱你的头发。”**_  
  
  
他的两颊立刻涨得通红。他迅速转脸看向乔，快到差点扭了脖子。难道另一个男孩，刚刚赞美了他？  
  
  
“ _ **什么?**_ ”  
  
  
对方回过头来面对他，他发现乔的脸颊也跟自己一样红了。"我...... 我...... 嗯......我是说我喜欢这里的空气 !这里的空气比大都会的干净多了。"乔尴尬的笑了一声，转身飞走了。  
  
  
他真奇怪。  
  
  
达米安当下决定，他很喜欢乔那无心的絮语。


	2. Wise man says, only fools rush in | 智者说，只有愚人才全情投入

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “好吧，那他就是你的奖品。”  
> 
> 
> 乔跟着爸爸落在附近的阳台上。达米安不是件可以像战利品一样掠得的奖品。他在这方面不像他的把母亲当作战利品或无力的生物的父亲。达米安将与他平起平坐。
> 
> 那才是他想要的。  
> 
> 
> _**达米安不是一件战利品。**_  
> 

_**天哪。**_  
  
  
**_我操。_**  
  
  
_**达米安听到了。**_  
  
  
乔不怎么说脏话，但他在跟着达米安回到王座室时在心里对自己尖叫。嗯，有一个跟从他们的仆人一看见他就吓得浑身发抖。  
  
  
很好。  
  
  
总之，回到眼前真正的问题上: 达米安要么听到了他的话却什么也没说，要么就是他分心了，根本没注意到他。乔咽了口唾沫，落下来和达米安并肩而行。尴尬的沉默笼罩着他们接下来的路。乔现在甚至顾不上观赏殿内的陈设，他非常担心达米安会想些负面的东西。  
  
  
天哪，他讨厌这个。  
  
  
直到那个仆人出声: “我们到了，达米安少主。”  
  
  
达米安挥手示意他们退下，他们呜咽着争先恐后地离开。乔嗤笑着，"你应该摆脱掉他们。"  
  
  
达米安扬扬眉毛，“乔纳森，你想帮忙？”  
  
  
“是的。”  
  
  
于是他抱起双臂向后退了一步。乔向着仆人的方向飞去，没多久就找到了他，那人正在一个角落里颤抖着。乔飘到他身后，脸上扬起一个天真的笑。老实说，这个仆人看起来太可怜了。他试图逞强，身体却止不住地发抖。  
  
  
“你以为你能把小王子拉拢到你这边。”  
  
  
乔的笑突然变得残忍，他双眼涌起红光，“我怀疑你对我或他一无所知。我总能得到我想要的。”  
  
  
“像夫人一样吗? ”  
  
  
“名字。”  
  
  
仆人昂头挺起身: “塔利亚 · 奥古，她会为此要你的脑袋。”  
  
  
塔利亚。达米安的母亲。  
  
  
所以她不喜欢他，乔就知道自己留意她是对的。她很可能就是那个被雷霄提前赶走的戴头巾的女人。有意思。  
  
  
很有意思。  
  
  
这个贱仆不配死于热视线。乔用双手紧紧掐住他的喉咙，那人大声哀嚎了一声，他挣不脱。乔笑了一下，手上更用力地掐下去，那人的身体立刻就软了下来，眼珠子翻到了脑后。他松开手，仆人无力地瘫落在地。如果他掐得再用力点，那人的脑袋就会像弹珠一样爆开。但他宁愿达米安不用处理溅落在干净的大理石地面的一地血腥。  
  
  
乔哼了一声，拖着地上那具软绵绵的尸体。仆人其实根本不配让乔去收拾，他们是可以被直接抹去的污垢，连泥土都不如。他把尸体拖到两人中间翻开给达米安确认，对达米安咧开了个狡猾的笑。另一个男孩睁大了眼睛，然后了然笑了。乔看到达米安对他笑，心头一颤。  
  
  
“你不是在开玩笑啊。”  
  
  
他耸了耸肩，“我从不拿这种事开玩笑。”  
  
  
大门打开了，有人吓得倒抽了一口凉气。乔不好意思地对站在雷霄古身后，脸上还挂着笑的爸爸笑了笑。恶魔之首的眼睛因震惊瞪得大大的，然后他的眼神明白地落在了乔身上。乔看到塔利亚站在雷霄身边，眼里燃烧着怒火。她大可再来试试，但对她来说不会有好结果。乔不知道达米安是否重视母亲的意见，但也许他能成为改变他想法的人。  
  
  
他愿为他做任何事，他也证明了这一点。  
  
  
“怎么回事？ ”塔利亚眯起眼睛盯着乔，声音高亢而尖锐。达米安往前一步，绿眼里跳动着乔看不懂的情绪。  
  
  
“乔只是除掉了一个证明了自己毫无价值的人，母亲。我想赞美他总比试图回避他要好。”  
  
  
“他杀了我的一个仆人! ”  
  
  
“那么这么做明智的，我亲爱的女儿，”雷霄边说边把一只手放在乔的肩上。“也许你的仆人并不完全在你的掌控之中。”塔利亚张了张嘴又闭上了。乔能听到她加快的心跳，看到她额头冒出的细小汗珠。然后她强颜欢笑道。  
  
  
“当然，父亲。请原谅我的无礼。”  
  
  
“不是向祖父道歉，而是向乔纳森道歉， _ **母亲**_ 。”  
  
  
她转向儿子，显然对这个简单的提议感到震惊。“达米安，你说什么? ”她尾音带笑，好像达米安刚给她讲了什么好玩的笑话。而乔怀疑达米安是否会开什么玩笑。  
  
  
“祖父并没做什么惹你生气的事，你没来由的恼怒是针对乔纳森的， _ **母亲**_ 。”达米安的声音简短且冰冷，塔利亚一脸愕然。  
  
  
她咽了口唾沫，不自然地对乔笑了笑。“请原谅， _ **小领主**_ ，我无意冒犯。”  
  
  
扮演天真无邪的孩子，乔心里想着。他直起身对她咧嘴笑了笑。“当然，塔利亚夫人，您只是在关心。”  
  
  
雷霄古往前靠了靠，显然对这场小争吵很感兴趣，“乔纳森，请告诉我这是怎么回事。当然了，请吃晚饭的时候跟我说说。达米安，我希望你换掉......那件衣服。”达米安低头看了看自己就离开了，一个仆人引他走出了房间。卡拉随意地挽起乔的胳膊，把他拉到一个角落，一路上微笑着。  
  
  
“乔，”她嘶声说，“你干了什么? ! ”  
  
  
他只是耸了耸肩: “达米安想要那个仆人死...... 而且我觉得他......很漂亮。”  
  
  
"我并不惊讶。"康说，把他俩吓了一跳。大男孩搂着乔的肩膀，笑着说: “你有点喜欢上他了。”  
  
  
乔的脸涨得通红，他推开康，“我......我......无可奉告。”  
  
  
“当然，你已经开始了求爱仪式的第一部分，展示了你的实力。”卡拉跟在后面摇晃着脚步，看着仆人们忙来忙去，再次开口。“这可能对我们有利，利用你们可能的关系获得更多的支持。”  
  
  
康嗤笑: “可能的关系? 你看到那个小王子看乔的 _ **眼神**_ 了吗？ 他们之间擦出了火花。”  
  
  
乔没理会他们而是把注意力转向了门口，达米安正好又走了过来。  
  
  
_**该死。**_  
  
  
_**为什么神一定要跟他对着干？**_  
  
  
达米安从头到脚妆扮着黄金和其他宝石，跟他之前简单的黑白相间的连体衣装束大相径庭。他现在的衣着表明他是一个真正的王子。他的肩膀和脖子上装饰着纯金，身后披着一件浅绿的长披风。乔不太清楚达米安对性别的个人看法，但从他蓬松的喇叭式宫廷裤和缠绕在他腰间，缀以金饰的清透飘纱再加上坐落颈间的宽项链的组合来看，他并不太在意。  
  
  
而乔甚至还没算看完。  
  
  
深绿色，几乎是达米安自己眼睛颜色的眼影；眼睑上那抹闪烁的金粉；他缀满玉戒的指间。达米安看起来不仅仅是漂亮，他看起来很美。  
  
  
乔觉得他惊艳绝伦。  
  
  
达米安的目光落在乔身上，看着他的嘴巴张开又合上，嘴角勾起了一个狡黠的笑。他似乎找到了自己想要的东西。  
  
  
晚宴总会多变故。乔试图把注意力集中在雷霄古和他父亲的谈话上，他们可能正一边观赏娱乐，一边小口啜饮着红酒，讨论协议的细节。卡拉和康正忙于埋头美食，几乎将自己的礼貌抛到了脑后。虽然他们可能根本没有礼貌这个概念，乔自己在心里暗想着，但他把这个想法藏在了心里。感谢众神，他的家人们不会读心术，否则这将会引发一场彻底的灾难。老实说，乔尽量不去看别的地方，只看坐在他旁边的达米安。他不知道塔莉亚去哪了; 晚宴才开始一小时后她就找借口离开了，气冲冲地不知去了哪里。  
  
  
奇怪。  
  
  
用餐时他没跟达米安说太多话，只在大家都准备回房间休息后才对他挥手告别。乔没去睡觉而是独自在宫殿的走廊里游荡，在经过守卫们时向他们点点头。他在走廊徘徊着，直到听到前方很远的地方传来的低语声。一般来说，乔因为超级听力的缘故不会去关注周围的声音，但这些低语让他很感兴趣。他集中注意力--他对说话的人并不十分惊讶。  
  
  
塔利亚。  
  
  
"我要你掌握的关于领主超人之子的所有情报。"  
  
  
“当然，夫人...... 但这样做明智吗? ”  
  
  
乔用手拢在耳边专注地听着，他听到这些时差点瑟缩了一下。超级听力有时并不好玩。  
  
  
“很显然，我父亲已经老糊涂了，我们没理由跟氪星人达成任何协议。就像我之前说的，是时候让别人来统治联盟了。”  
  
  
“那...... 夫人，您的儿子呢? ”  
  
  
“他曾有过机会。我本来打算让他加入他的父亲，但那个失败者选择了留下来。这是他的损失，但我不希望他在交火中受伤。他需要选边站。”  
  
  
乔听够了就离开了。他知道自己最好离开那里，否则他会再次犯下谋杀的罪行，尽管他觉得这次自己有足够的理由。达米安 _ **不是**_ 失败者，她怎么敢用这样带着一丝得意的口吻贬低他。  
  
  
“乔纳森。”  
  
  
他旋即转身看到了交叉着双臂的达米安。有那么一瞬间，他很想告诉他母亲对他的意图，只是看看他的反应。但他最终还是决定不说。达米安不傻，他自己会明白的，乔没必要跟他明说。  
  
  
“嗨，达米安。”  
  
  
"地板可没做什么需要承受你的热视线的事。"  
  
  
乔羞涩地笑了笑，一只手挠了挠后脑勺。这是他一直想戒掉的坏习惯。达米安示意他跟上，他照做了。他们默默地走着直到走到一个阳台。达米安走到阳台边，低头看着地面。  
  
  
“你之前说的是认真的吗? ”  
  
  
达米安转身看向乔时，乔正歪着头看着他。“一起统治世界？我当然是认真的。”  
  
  
“即使这意味着我背叛联盟，而你背叛你父亲? ”  
  
  
乔落下来，也靠在栏杆上，"即使那意味着如此。"达米安嗤之以鼻，"你倒很有信心。那如果我出卖了你呢？"  
  
  
_**我不在乎，我会随你的心意。**_  
  
  
_**如果你最后选择要我的命，我也由着你。**_  
  
  
"我有感觉你不会的。你对如何统治世界有你的规划，而我认为它和我的是一致的。"  
  
  
“哦? 你跟你父亲想法不同? ”  
  
  
"我爸还在为我妈的死哀悼。虽然他很爱我，但我的存在只会不断提醒他想起她。消灭罪犯是第一步，接下来是控制政府，安置我们可以信任的人。"  
  
  
达米安朝他走近了点，"愿洗耳恭听。"  
  
  
他们一直聊到达米安的一个仆人看见他在阳台站着。乔在栏杆下低低地笑了起来。达米安刚刚一听到仆人们低声叫他的名字就把他扔了过去。  
  
  
是的。  
  
  
乔想，他恋爱了。  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
“您尽可放心，氪星人不会怀疑任何事。领主超人将在您的办公室讨论协议的起草问题。”  
  
  
雷霄在他的宝座上点了点头，“很好，我希望达米安和乔纳森也能到场作为见证人。我们要持着这是为他们准备的这种观念。”他的幕僚点头鞠躬后离开了王座厅。差点错过了暴风雨般气冲冲地冲进来的塔利亚。她绿色的双眼燃烧着愤怒。  
  
  
神哪，她什么时候不气成这样。雷霄以前还以为他养出了一个刺客，而不是一个情绪化的孩子。他倚在宝座里，示意她说话。  
  
  
"我很担心这个协议，父亲。我不认为与......外星人结盟能给我们带来最佳利益。"  
  
  
雷霄只是对自己孩子的荒唐行为翻了个白眼。所以达米安没像她希望的那样依恋她，塔利亚就表现得好像那是一种背叛？可悲啊。  
  
  
据他上次观察所知，达米安完全有能力自己做决定。当然了，他自己做出的对联盟有利的决定。  
  
  
说实话，她的态度之恶劣简直令人震惊，氪星人没要她的命算她幸运。雷霄已经受够了她的“顾虑”。  
  
  
“ _ **女儿**_ ，我劝你闭上嘴，否则我就把你的舌头扯下来。你是一个刺客还是一个只会向我抱怨的孩子? ”  
  
  
“父亲，我只是...... ”  
  
  
"什么？你 _ **只是无意冒犯**_ 吗？很明显你是忘了自己在跟谁说话了？"他笑了，看着她颤抖着，面色发白。他转身想打发她退下，却听见塔利亚匆忙跑开的声音。  
  
  
让她跑吧。  
  
  
她自认为比他聪明。塔利亚忘了他有几个世纪的经历。雷霄什么都见过。他洞悉他们每个人的小把戏。  
  
  
他为她骄傲的日子已一去不复返了。  
  
  
天哪，他竟越来越多愁善感了。  
  
  
塔利亚希望自己掌控联盟，而他和达米安死掉。好吧，这取决于那个男孩是决定加入她还是反抗她。  
  
  
_**虽然基于他强迫她向乔纳森道歉来看，他似乎已经在反抗她了。**_  
  
  
有好戏看了。  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
这周剩下的时间对乔来说是模糊的。他已记不起太多细枝末节，一天下来他简直筋疲力尽，只想瘫倒在床上。在这一周里，他没什么机会和达米安说话，甚至晚上也不能。那个男孩也正忙着在欧洲签订合同，主要集中在英格兰和意大利。  
  
  
他怀念他们的那次深夜长谈。  
  
  
乔也在忙着他的一个小计划。卡拉和康开玩笑说乔已经开始对达米安求爱了。如果他说自己没那个想法那他就是在撒谎。  
  
  
好吧，也许他是希望他们能一起统治世界，就是在一起的那种一起。哎呀，他还只是个小屁孩儿。在氪星文化中，求爱是件很严肃的事。如果一个人打算对另一个人求爱，他就必须非常认真地对待。  
  
  
乔真该好好研究一下他的文化的。  
  
  
至于他的小计划，他可能会遭到父亲的强烈反对。  
  
  
一只手搭在他的肩上，他抬头看了看父亲。领主超人一句话也没说就飞上了天空，示意乔跟着他。等他们都升得足够高时克拉克才开始说话。  
  
  
"我很为你骄傲，乔。你像我们希望的那样撑起了场面，做得很好。那你在他们那有发现什么喜欢的东西吗？"  
  
  
_**更准确的说法是”有发现什么喜欢的人吗“，爸爸。**_  
  
  
“没有。”  
  
  
“那达米安呢? 我知道你不会无缘无故杀害一个普通的仆人。你碾碎他们的气管做得很好，你真的渐入佳境了”  
  
  
乔的脸变得跟他外套上的S一样红，克拉克笑了："你想让他成为你的？"他的脸色变得严峻，"乔纳森，他 _ **是**_ 人类，你确定你想要他吗？"  
  
  
_**你确定你能保护好他，不像我没能对露易丝做到的那样？**_ 卡尔没问出声的话无声地横在他们之间。他们沉默下来，乔低头看向地面，他能看到达米安对几个卫兵大声发号施令，然后那个男孩的目光转向上方笑了。好像他知道乔在那里一样。  
  
  
“是的。”  
  
  
“好吧，那他就是你的奖品。”  
  
  
乔跟着爸爸落在附近的阳台上。达米安不是件可以像战利品一样掠得的奖品。他在这方面不像把母亲当战利品或无力的生物的父亲。达米安将与他平起平坐。  
  
  
那才是他想要的。  
  
  
_**达米安不是一件战利品。**_  
  
  
乔气冲冲地走回自己房间。他还有几本书要收拾；今天傍晚他们就要回去了，他不想让大家久等。  
  
  
他的门却缓缓吱呀作响地开了，他抬头看了一圈，门口没人。乔哼了一声，拿起一份书卷放进包里，同时钳住了突然从背后扑来的入侵者的双臂。他双眼闪着红光，又用手臂锁住了那人的脖子，与此同时一把剑尖直指向他胸前。绿色的眼睛眨巴眨巴地看着他，荧荧闪烁着愉悦。它们简直熠熠生辉。  
  
  
“你好，乔纳森。”  
  
  
诸神在上，他喜欢达米安叫他名字的方式。从不叫乔，只是乔纳森。  
  
  
“达米安，你在这里干什么? ”  
  
  
“你和你父亲在空中干什么? ”男孩还击，他胸前的压力减轻了。  
  
  
"他只是表扬我这几天没给他掉份子。"乔一边松开达米安，一边轻声道。  
  
  
“就这些吗? ”  
  
  
_**不止。**_  
  
  
"他...... 问了奖品的事。"  
  
  
达米安好奇地歪着头，“奖品? 什么奖品? ”  
  
  
乔沉默了，他看着达米安的手而不是他的脸，“你。”  
  
  
“我? ”  
  
  
"我爸把我妈看作一件奖品。一件他赢得的战利品。"  
  
  
达米安的手指托起乔的下巴，强迫他看着自己的眼睛，“你也这么想吗? ”  
  
  
"我没！"乔立马大声回应，然后又闭上了嘴。"我不认为你是个脆弱的东西，你比我见过的任何人都要强大。"  
  
  
"现在你这是在奉承我了。"达米安的声音里带着一丝笑意。乔笑了笑，他走过去和达米安一起坐在床上。  
  
  
"但如果我说的是真的，那怎么能叫奉承呢？"  
  
  
达米安哼了一声表示认同，两人又沉默了下来。乔感觉自己的胃紧张地抽搐着，他想着自己要说的话，那些在他嘴里翻腾着要蹦出来的话。  
  
  
他应该现在就这样做吗？还是等他再大一点？氪星人在开始求爱时通常不会在乎年龄，因为这可能会持续一年甚至更久。  
  
  
_**谁知道几年后会发生什么呢？而我现在已得到了他的注意。**_  
  
  
"我期望今晚能为你送行。你接着收拾行李吧。"达米安说着跳下床。但他还没能往前走出一步乔就伸手抓住了他的胳膊。  
  
  
“Willyouletmecourtyou? ”这句话模糊不清地从他的嘴里冒了出来。达米安的眼睛睁大了。  
[你能让我向你求爱吗？]  
  
  
_**“什么? ”**_  
  
  
乔咽下堵在喉间的疙瘩，深吸了一口气，这些话深深地印在他的脑海里: “达米安 · 奥古，蝙蝠和恶魔之首的女儿之子，我，乔纳森 · 肯特，依氪星律法请求你允许我追求你。”他紧紧地盯着达米安，听到对方从牙缝里吸气的声音。“让我向你展示我的力量和知识来证明我配得上你。你允许我这样做吗? ”  
  
  
达米安低头看了看乔放在自己手臂上的手，又抬头看了看乔的眼睛。乔在等待，他知道耐心很重要，有了康和卡拉这对表亲，他早已学会了耐心。  
  
  
“回应该怎么说? ”  
  
  
“把我刚才说的话重复一遍，再换个词就可以了。”乔屏住呼吸，心怦怦直跳。  
  
  
“我，达米安 · 奥古，蝙蝠和恶魔之女的儿子，准许你，乔纳森 · 肯特追求我。请允许我向你展示我的力量和知识来证明我配得上你。”  
  
  
_**你不需要向我证明什么。**_  
  
  
乔的手松开了达米安的手臂，但他们的手却握在了一起，十指相扣。达米安脸红了，“那，这求爱是怎么进行的? ”  
  
  
“氪星文化的核心信仰是力量和知识。它通常从小礼物开始，但也可以是个不那么精确的粗糙概念。他们会更想看双方是否能取悦对方。”  
  
  
“我明白了。所以我想要的，你都会给我? ”  
  
  
乔顿了一下，点了点头，“如果我能做到的话，是的。任何东西。”告诉达米安他可以给他任何东西很冒险。‘任何东西’是个很宽泛的概念，但他知道达米安是个通情达理的人。他不会给乔一个不可能完成的任务。  
  
  
希望如此。  
  
  
乔不想后悔自己的决定，也不想让达米安失望。  
  
  
他们现在只相隔几英寸，呼吸着同一片空气。乔的另一只手伸到了达米安腰间拉近了他们的距离，直到对方的胸膛靠在了自己身上。  
  
  
“达米安，你想要什么? ”  
  
  
锐利的绿眸仿佛直刺他的灵魂。“哥谭，我要我父亲的领地。”  
  
  
哥谭市正好在他的计划中，完美。  
  
  
“一言为定。”  
  
  
达米安的嘴角微微翘起，“我别无他求。给我留个好印象， _ **乔纳森**_ 。我们都将看看你是否配得上你的誓言。" 乔的脸变得通红，他点了点头。达米安在离开房间前捏了捏他的手。乔在原地站了一会儿，脸上绽放出一个大大的笑。  
  
  
_**“给我留个好印象，乔纳森。”**_  
  
  
他会的。  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
如果说过去几分钟有什么迹象能表明发生了什么，达米安都把它们隐藏得很好。虽然乔可以发誓他的脸上出现了一个温暖的笑，但当塔利亚的目光落在她儿子身上时那笑就消失了。乔尽力微笑着完成所有礼节。拉奥啊，这些真的毫无必要。  
  
  
乔被推到前面，发现自己又和达米安面对面了。一个仆人捧着一把剑上前呈给了雷霄，雷霄又把剑递给了达米安。乔扬起眉毛，困惑又好奇。达米安熟练地收剑入鞘后将剑递给乔。  
  
  
“我不确定你们氪星人是否需要人造的武器，但请您的儿子收下这个作为我们的感激和签订条约的象征。我们的继承人将从我们两个家族的联合中受益。”  
  
  
_**在很多方面都会受益。**_  
  
  
乔笑着接过剑，“我们希望到时候，你们能来我们的领地游览。”  
  
  
“说得好。”  
  
  
乔和他的家人离开了，他们还没飞出偷听范围，卡拉和康就挤到了他身边。  
  
  
“你在追求达米安? ! ”  
  
  
该死的超级听力。  
  
  
“那个臭小子居然同意了? 你答应给他什么? ”  
  
  
“哥谭。”  
  
  
他的爸爸转过身，侧头看着他，“有意思。你允诺了蝙蝠之子他父亲在这世上唯一关心的东西。好极了。好吧，我们一回来你就开始计划吧。”  
  
  
“我已经计划着了。”


	3. You shot and leavin' me raw Now I know you're amazing | 你对我开了一枪让我生不如死，而你仍让我迷醉

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> 前一秒他还在飞速坠落，唯一想到的是 _ **如果我就这么窝囊地死掉那就算我倒霉**_ ，下一秒他就被抓住并升上了空中。达米安向碎掉的窗户挥手时可以感觉到另一个男孩眼里的热量。
> 
> 哦，所有人都被震惊地定在原地。祖父说的没错，他在入场和离场时就跟他父母亲一样要充满戏剧性。
> 
> 这让他那时的话更甜蜜了。
> 
> “ _ **吾爱**_ ，送我父亲一份临别大礼吧。”  
> 

距达米安上次见到乔纳森已是八年前的事了。  
  
  
但他这八年过得还不错。乔对他说的那些话还日日在他的脑海里回荡。而乔也遵守了自己的承诺。他在领主超人来访的一个月后送了两只黑豹幼崽给他。达米安在回忆中笑了，他还记得当时祖父和母亲脸上错愕和震惊的表情。  
  
  
_"这些是给谁的？"塔利亚问道，她的好奇心占了上风。她把手伸向其中一只幼崽，它们几乎在同时对她龇牙咧嘴地咆哮，她也咆哮着后退了一步。幼崽们在仆人们怀里打着哈欠揉着脸，然后它们才看到达米安。它们不安份地扑腾着，仆人们一把它们放到地上它们就小跑到达米安脚边，仰头期待地望着他。_  
  
  
_哦。_  
  
  
_这些都是乔纳森在等待将哥谭收入掌中时允诺给他的众多礼物之一。达米安抱起其中一只幼崽，示意仆人们。_  
  
  
_“还有别的东西吗? ”_  
  
  
_“只有这封信，达米安殿下，来自领主超人的儿子。”_  
  
  
_雷霄向前倾着身子，像儿童故事书里老套的反派角色一样抚着自己的胡须。"读出来吧，我们都想听听。" 仆人吞了吞口水，显然很不自在。_  
  
  
_“请原谅，大人，但这些话只有达米安殿下才能看到。”仆人胆怯地拖着步子朝他走来，捧着信在他面前鞠了一躬。他轻轻地接过信，然后打了个响指: “谢谢你，现在把自己的眼睛弄瞎吧。”_  
  
  
_“抱... 抱歉，殿下? ”_  
  
  
_达米安嗤笑："这些话只能给我看到。" 他转身大步走向自己的房间，另一只幼崽紧跟在他身后。如果他再多呆一会儿，他就会看到雷霄骄傲的微笑。_  
  
  
如果信里的话没让他心跳加速那他就是在撒谎。事实证明花在幼崽们身上的时间和精力都是值得的。尽管他知道乔纳森不会给他任何毫无价值的东西。  
  
  
两只黑豹，天兆和黑曜已长成他身边凶猛的守护者。人们可以看到这两只黑豹寸步不离地跟在他身后。有时可以在他附近发现一只，人们很快就知道，即使你只看到一只，另一只也一定在附近。但一旦他们开始执行任务，他的母亲也不得不勉强接受它们的存在。  
  
  
天兆和黑曜在带回一具残缺不全的尸体后已被暂时谴开了，有血迹粘在它们黑色的美丽毛皮上。  
  
  
它们是乔纳森众多礼物中的一部分。  
  
  
雷霄曾说乔纳森把达米安宠坏了，超出了他的需要。达米安可能会同意这一点，但他并不怎么在意。他给了达米安一些讲述氪星传说和文化的书籍，他很清楚达米安对那些很感兴趣。  
  
  
虽然他们不能见面，但他们都会抽出时间通过视频电话陪伴对方。雷霄同意他们这么做，说两个继承人间建立这种纽带很重要。他的母亲对此只字未提，只是把嘴唇抿成一条细线。她有些不对劲...  
  
  
他摸不准她的想法。达米安不止一次地让自己的仆人尾随塔利亚。他们报告说没什么异常，但她曾多次前往宫殿下的拉撒路池。而奇怪的是他的母亲一生中大概只用过那里一两次，而且他注意到她美丽的棕色长发上开始出现灰发了。  
  
  
如果她去那里不是为了恢复青春，那是为了什么？  
  
  
但不管怎样，雷霄的研究还需要他，祖父 _ **终于**_ 让他出国去美国了。不过不是哥谭，而是大都会，要在领主超人的统治下呆一年左右。  
  
  
黑曜的爪子按在他身旁的剑上，达米安忍住微笑的冲动。乔纳森送来的另一件礼物，一把氪星人声称是氪石锻造的剑。氪星人的弱点。  
  
  
_**其为万物之磐石。**_  
  
  
如果这不算乔纳森谋杀其父亲的征兆... ... 那达米安不知道什么才能算是。  
  
  
一声短促的口哨把天兆和黑曜从铺在地板的垫子上唤起，它们走到门口等着他。临走前，他又从床上抓了些别的东西，两只大猫紧跟在他身后。  
  
  
宫殿突然震颤了一下，但达米安已向他祖父的书房冲去。他的母亲几秒钟后也加入了他，她的剑已出鞘。  
  
  
“母亲。”  
  
  
“达米安。”  
  
  
她飞踢一脚将门踹开，雷霄的书房里一片狼藉，文件散落一地，阳台的窗户也碎了。就像有两个人撞在一起跌进了窗户。达米安蹲下身子，注意到眼角有什么东西在闪着光。  
  
  
一件武器，确切的说是飞镖。形状像一只蝙蝠。  
  
  
"看来你父亲会比预期的更早见到你。"塔利亚从他的肩膀上看过去说。达米安什么也没说，他站起来正准备走出房间。但她抓住了他的胳膊。  
  
  
"我希望你知道，血浓于水，达米安。"  
  
  
“当然， _ **母亲**_ 。”  
  
  
达米安还奇怪她怎么不早点发出这威胁。  
  
  
他以后再处理她。  
  
  
"走吧。我们必须找到你的祖父。"她一直拉着他，好像他还是个小孩子，而不是个十六岁的少年。也许这就是她的问题，她不能忍受看到他自己做决定。塔利亚希望他独立，但要 _ **依赖**_ 她。  
  
  
八年前，达米安还不确定自己是否想执行乔的计划，背弃雷霄和塔利亚，自己统治联盟。但现在...... 他看到了它巨大的吸引力。  
  
  
他已经听到了金属的铿锵声。他们顺着嵌在墙上的他母亲称为蝙蝠镖的武器碎片往前走。  
  
  
" _你去吧_ 。"塔利亚在开门前嘶声道。达米安在门关上前曾短暂地瞥到母亲身后站着一个全身黑衣的男人。  
  
  
所以那就是他的父亲。  
  
  
母亲没有他的照片，只给他看了一件披风和面罩。他还记得自己曾穿上它，宣称自己是蝙蝠的继承人。  
  
  
现在，他再也不渴望那些了。  
  
  
打开通风口再从通风口爬进去只是小儿科，他从那里能更清楚地看到屋里的情况。他的父亲和外祖父在一头打斗，母亲则忙着和一个大概比他大上几岁，衣着鲜艳的男孩缠斗。  
  
  
"布鲁斯，我怀疑你是不是对我的提议有二心？你有必要摧毁我的家吗？"  
  
  
"你提议了很多，雷霄。我想知道你为什么要和超人达成协议。他是个威胁。"  
  
  
雷霄漫不经心地耸了耸肩："你是说对你和你打击犯罪的威胁。"  
  
  
达米安笑了，他的父亲刚移动到了通风口的上方。"不，是对世界的威胁。我有理由怀疑你对他一直在制造的武器有所了解。"  
  
  
"武器？如果他有在造什么，他会告诉我的。而且我为什么要知会你，那可是违反协议的。"  
  
  
“在所有人类中，我最怀疑你是否会遵守 _ **任何**_ 协议。”  
  
  
“啊，蒂姆 · 德雷克，永远理性的那一个。”  
  
  
达米安立时就记恨上了他。  
  
  
“你在拖延时间。”  
  
  
他的祖父侧过头，"呵，小侦探，如果我就是在拖呢？但这跟你我没多大关系。女儿，你不用把侦探介绍给谁吗？"  
  
  
达米安的唇角勾起一抹微笑。这就是给他的信号了。他把手伸向腕间的归巢者*，按了一下。  
  
[译注：归巢者*出自星球大战。]  
维基百科：Homing beacon, sometimes homer, a beacon that transmits a signal to be homed on. 归巢信标，有时也叫归巢者，一种传输归巢信号的信标。  
解释：归巢信标是一种复杂而又精密的设备，它能发射可在数千光年外探测到的超波信号。莱娅-欧根纳知道反抗军即将到来时，她给了雷伊一个和她自己手腕上的发射器相匹配的隐形手镯。(转自谷歌)  
  
  
他有十分钟，他最好能来个精彩的出场。  
  
  
达米安听到他母亲在絮叨着她对他父亲的爱。如果让他说实话，他会说那是一种扭曲的感情。而他的母亲总是用一种奇怪的方式来表达。  
  
  
“你在说谁呢？ ”  
  
  
_**就是现在。**_  
  
  
分秒间，达米安踢开通风口跳了下来，像只猫一样安稳落地。当然是被天兆和黑曜潜移默化的下意识动作。他没能如愿以偿地落到父亲身上，但从他脸上凝固了的震惊和一丝恐惧的样子来看，达米安更喜欢这个结果。  
  
  
“你好，父亲，我还以为你会更高点呢。”他把头歪向一边，“还有... ... 更聪明得多。”  
  
  
达米安几乎立刻就能看出他和他父亲的相似之处。那人下颌线的曲线，还有当他摘下头罩后露出的整张脸。如果不是因为肤色和他明亮的绿眼睛，他们简直像一对双胞胎。那是他唯一从母亲那里得来的。  
  
  
还有她的纤细身材，这点达米安很感激她。这让他不用面对那么多笨重的肌肉，动作变得容易多了。但从他父亲在房间里滑行的样子来看，这两样都不重要。  
  
  
_**七分钟。**_  
  
  
德雷克的头顶上就有一扇窗户，达米安可以在瞬间到他附近。  
  
  
“如果你想知道我的名字，我叫达米安。”  
  
  
“怎么... ... ”  
  
  
塔利亚笑着走到达米安身后，把手放在他的肩上，“亲爱的，我希望你没有忘了那个激情的夜晚。”  
  
  
达米安和德雷克皱起脸，至少他们都同意不想听到这些。  
  
  
_**四分钟。**_  
  
  
“没关系，他是我儿子，而我不喜欢你把他变成这样。你没给他选择的权利。”  
  
  
"几年前，我本来是要去见你的，占据你身边的那个位置。"达米安咬牙切齿地吐出这句话，他靠墙移动着，手里举着剑。"但我改主意了。跑个题，你想知道超人的武器？"  
  
  
"你怎么可能心甘情愿地提供这些信息？"德雷克开口道。  
  
  
" _ **因为他已经在这里了。**_ "  
  
  
达米安迅捷地朝德雷克和他父亲的脚下扔了一枚飞镖，然后以大点的男孩做支撑撞上玻璃窗。  
  
  
他只受了点轻伤，被几块飞散的彩色玻璃碎片划伤了手臂和脸上一小块没保护到的地方。  
  
  
前一秒他还在飞速坠落，唯一想到的是 _ **如果我就这么窝囊地死掉那就算我倒霉**_ ，下一秒他就被抓住并升上了空中。达米安向碎掉的窗户挥手时可以感觉到另一个男孩眼里的热量。  
  
  
哦，所有人都被震惊地定在原地。祖父说的没错，他在入场和离场时就跟他父母亲一样要充满戏剧性。  
  
  
这让他那时的话更甜蜜了。  
  
  
“ _ **吾爱**_ ，送我父亲一份临别大礼吧。”  
  
  
“ _ **乐意之至**_ ，达米安。”  
  
  
他母亲眼中的愤怒和他父亲脸上困惑的样子在两道红光射向他们时很值得一看。他的母亲躲了过去，但他的父亲被击中了胸口。他向后飞去撞在墙上。  
  
  
“满意吗? ”  
  
  
“满意极了。”  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
嗯，这世界可不是每天都能给他惊喜的。  
  
  
雷霄看着塔利亚混乱不堪的脸，看着她从惊讶到愤怒，再到有点......高兴？黑暗骑士和他的神奇小子几秒前刚逃走，他还从未见过这个人如此悲伤的样子。  
  
  
他心里咕哝着，决定自己已经太老，没必要再想这种无所谓的事了。他会期待达米安的背叛而不是他女儿的。他还期待他能有个更好的进攻计划。达米安出生后，雷霄迁就了她好几年，但现在......  
  
  
就挺烦人的。  
  
  
最好现在就结束她的痛苦。她不会有任何成就的。  
  
  
达米安，他 _ **愿意**_ 把联盟交给他。他的孙子愿意做个像他一样狡诈的人，而如果他和那个外星人发展出了一段浪漫关系，那雷霄就更可以不在意了。达米安会得到保护，他可以放心地去死了。  
  
  
_**终于。**_  
  
  
他已经太老了。  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
“ _ **吾爱**_ ，送我父亲一份临别大礼吧。”  
  
  
这句话让乔的心差点跳到了嗓子眼里。他希望达米安一直在他耳边低声呢喃 _ **吾爱**_ 直到他死去。  
  
  
当达米安真的用了他一个月前送去的归巢信标时，他简直不敢相信。达米安曾骄傲地宣称他根本不需要它。  
  
  
那得是何种能完全改变一个人的想法的情况啊。  
  
  
“你以前去过美国吗? ”  
  
  
达米安在他怀里看起来很舒服，“曾去过一次。但那次只是去出任务，我显然没时间去享受。”  
  
  
乔点点头没再说什么，他太在意怀里的达米安了。尽管他的剑不时地在身侧戳着他，但乔根本不在意。  
  
  
然后他突然想到一个主意。  
  
  
“达米安? ”  
  
  
“怎么了，乔纳森? ”  
  
  
"蝙蝠侠就算是用最快的飞机也要三天左右才能回到哥谭。而且就在我们说话的时候，你的祖父和......母亲很可能会把他当犯人关起来。"乔狡黠的笑着，慢慢说道。达米安扭头看了看乔，笑了。  
  
  
“带我去哥谭。”  
  
  
“如你所愿，达米安。”  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
乔不喜欢哥谭。  
  
  
它很脏，覆盖在烟雾和多种污染之下。但达米安渴望得到他父亲的领地，那他就可以为他放下自己的偏见。但话说回来他也可以跟达米安商量一下，他们可以借助毒藤女的力量把这里恢复成一个环境友好型城市。  
  
  
他降在一条小巷里放下了达米安。  
  
  
"我想你应该知道该去哪里吧？"  
  
  
“事实上，我知道。”  
  
  
"你早有预谋。"  
  
  
乔耸了耸肩。”“我不能否认这一点，虽然我还以为你会再多等几天。但我的这个计划还是会成功的。”  
  
  
“嗯，带路吧。”  
  
  
乔能听出达米安声音里的笑意。他对他的笑印象深刻。探索哥谭市，至少可以说是一次......疯狂的旅程。这座城市有段有趣的历史，对他们来说最重要的是：讲给小孩子听的童谣是存在的。   
  
  
猫头鹰法庭。  
  
  
值得庆幸的是，法庭提出了和他们见面以争取结盟的机会。尽管他们... ...势利的态度很恼人，但他们有他们需要的人力，技术，以及--他们的杀手。当然，如果你不是氪星人的话，利爪绝对是一股不可忽视的力量。当时法庭正与蝙蝠侠开战而且濒临失败的边缘。对他们来说，加入领主超人与刺客联盟意味着黑暗骑士的三大敌人联合在一起。而他可同时对付不了他们。  
  
  
他回想起第一次看到那个人的脸时的情景。布鲁斯 · 韦恩和达米安真的很相像。一样的下颌线，眼形和肩膀也有相似的特征。唯一不同的是他们的体型。  
  
  
乔被自己的想法弄得脸红; 他可能花了太多时间去记忆达米安的特征。  
  
  
“乔纳森，小丑怎么样了? ”  
  
  
“受伤了但还活着。他还被关在阿卡姆他的专人牢房里。”他停顿了一会儿后继续道: “你想让我把他弄走吗? ”  
  
  
"那岂不是个对我父亲的战斗的打击？但不，现在还不行，我想看看法庭都有什么提议。跟我说说他们吧。"  
  
  
"哥谭成立之初他们就已存在了。法庭声称是他们建立了这座城市，鉴于你是在跟谁打交道，这点倒是真的。法庭也由哥谭市最富有的人们组成。凭借他们的财富，他们能为自己的肮脏勾当打造自己的杀手。"乔简单介绍道，当达米安的指尖拂过他的手时，他差点跳了起来。他们站得太近了。  
  
  
“哥谭有杀手? 我该说出乎我意料还是对此印象深刻。”  
  
  
"好吧，他们的确有恋猫头鹰癖。"乔笑着开了个玩笑。"他们被称为利爪，关于他们的细节既模糊又冗长，现在你要知道的关键就是：他们基本上是用一种合金复活的死人。而且畏寒，太冷了就会碎掉。最后，他们有两只我想你会很喜欢的利爪。"  
  
  
达米安哼了一声回应道："我们会看到的。看来你已经做了调查了。"  
  
  
"我跟你说过，我什么都愿意给你。你想要哥谭，那它就是你的了。" 他俩在一堵砖墙前停下然后抬起头，一个身穿黑色和金色衣服的身影正蹲在墙上，用一只金色的爪子拍着砖头。  
  
  
"领主小超人......你来早了。"这个声音嘶哑着，像是很久没有好好用过了。他跳落到忽明忽暗的路灯下，乔在对方上前一步时抬手挡在达米安胸前，他的剑已几欲出鞘。  
  
  
是时候好好应用他学过的外交技巧了。  
  
  
"发生了一件不可预见的事。而且理查德，不要激怒达米安。不管你是不是利爪，你都不会想尝试这个后果。"  
  
  
理查德大声发出了乔以为是在笑的声音。他摘下面具甩了甩头发，乌黑的头发衬托出他苍白的皮肤。他的眼瞳在蓝色和金色间闪烁变幻，表明他还没摆脱药力，完全复元。  
  
  
很好，看来他们听进去了。  
  
  
“原来这就是那位小王子。”  
  
  
达米安咂舌，“小心你的舌头，不然我很乐意帮你割掉它。”  
  
  
“格雷森，”乔气恼地问，“杰森呢? ”  
  
  
“他在为法庭追杀一个人。”  
  
  
“他离阿卡姆有多远? ”  
  
  
“只两英里。问他干什么? ”  
  
  
乔转向达米安，"想象一下，猫头鹰法庭的一只利爪谋杀了小丑，然后媒体曝光了法庭的存在。"  
  
  
“蝙蝠侠会亲自出马，他会倾全力攻击法庭。”  
  
  
格雷森带着狡黠的笑跳到他们面前，"而法庭被消灭后，你这个 _ **小王子**_ 就可以独吞哥谭了。"  
  
  
达米安扬起眉毛，“我以为你们是法庭的利爪？”  
  
  
“我们是，但与此同时，乔纳森给我们提供了更好的条件。我们会成为你的保镖，保护你免受法庭的伤害。法庭会因我们的背叛而要我们的脑袋。”  
  
  
“你已经计划了三年? ”  
  
  
乔困惑地点点头，“怎么了吗? ”  
  
  
“你比我想象的更狡猾。我在犹豫是不是该给你个吻呢? ”  
  
  
“我......我......我对此没异议。”乔咕哝着，脸颊粉润地热起来。他清了清嗓子然后转向格雷森，“通知杰森即刻在阿卡姆停一下，叫他把现场弄得......残暴点。”  
  
  
“ 收到。”  
  
  
利爪走到一边按了下一块砖头。墙壁打开后露出一条烛光摇曳的走廊。  
  
  
“来吗? ”  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
是的。他沦陷了。  
  
  
达米安爱上了乔，甚至他自己都为此感到惊讶。他曾怀疑这是氪星人接近他家人的什么计谋。或者乔纳森那幅天真无邪的样子是装的，所以他也跟着装傻充愣。  
  
  
他很高兴自己这么做了。  
  
  
那个男孩跟达米安一样狡猾又聪明，是那种他会接受的可能的伴侣。确实，乔纳森满面笑容，但那种光彩... ...  
  
  
_**他陷得很深...**_  
  
  
这一次，达米安不想在意在别人的眼光。  
  
  
他们很适合彼此。  
  
  
比达米安以为的还要适合。至于保镖，他真的不需要他们，但他们可以作为他的间谍。他在联盟里的任何间谍都恭敬地服务于他的祖父和母亲，所以拥有不隶属于他们的间谍将非常有用。  
  
  
至于法庭……  
  
  
达米安不打算将自己对他们的看法说出来。他们是群深信阶级主义的势利的人，认为富人知道什么对穷人最好。啊，看看他们谄媚地扑到他身上的样子，其中有一家甚至提出让自己的女儿做他的新娘。   
  
  
乔就差没掐断几条脖子了。  
  
  
而达米安也不会否认，他受宠若惊。  
  
  
他们说着让没有了蝙蝠的哥谭变得更美好的话，要他们花时间考虑一下是否决定合作。  
  
  
_“现在，我们会提供两只最好的利爪作为报酬。你已经见过哥谭的灰之子了。”_  
  
  
乔和达米安没在法庭上多待而是婉拒了这个提议，他们想亲自去看看哥谭。嗯，主要是达米安想看。他想好好看看自己的城市。  
  
  
“韦恩庄园? ”他们一回到街上格雷森就问道。谢天谢地，现在是凌晨三四点，任何正常人都不敢在晚上出门。达米安交叉起双臂怒视他。  
  
  
“有什么问题吗，格雷森？ ”  
  
  
"没问题，但你要冒着 _ **被发现**_ 的危险吗？你自己也说过，你父亲是个偏执狂。"  
  
  
达米安嗤之以鼻，“我有很多面，格雷森。傲慢，嗜血，有些人可能会叫我恶魔崽。但有一点我不是，那就是愚蠢。我不会去那里，是 _ **你去**_ 。”乔无声地递给他几个探针，几乎不可能被追踪的那种。达米安毫不怀疑他的父亲会察觉到这些，但这些线索不会指向联盟，而是指向法庭。  
  
  
他将探针交给利爪，“这是一个简单的任务，乔会带我们飞往韦恩庄园，你要在他意想不到的地方放下这些探测器。一个简单的进出任务，但要 _ **确保你至少被人看到一次**_ 。我要让我父亲更清楚地认识到：猫头鹰法庭比他以为的要机敏得多。”  
  
  
_**尽管他们不过是联盟的崇拜者。**_  
  
  
“明白。”  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
在杰森看来，这本可以更糟。他可能会一直为法庭效力，为他们滥用权力直到法庭不再认为他有用。他已经因为太过口无遮拦而每日如履薄冰。但那是他们自己的错，是他们认为他和迪克是完美的，没把他俩按程序变成真正的僵尸。  
  
  
投入恶魔的继承人的麾下确实要好得多。  
  
  
不是故意的双关语*哦。  
  
[*：原文leagues better]  
1.意：比......更好。  
2.League，刺客联盟的简称；leagues better字面意思联盟更好 (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧  
  
  
潜入阿卡姆只是小菜一碟，只要他不触动蝙蝠的警报器或者被猫女看到。如果街头传言说她最终又回到了阿卡姆属实的话。但那只是蝙蝠的诡计，她是个间谍。塞琳娜站在蝙蝠那边，她没必要来这里。  
  
  
“杰森。”  
  
  
一阵低语引起了他的注意，他向帕梅拉(毒藤女)简短地挥了挥手。她看起来还不错。  
  
  
也许他可以从他的新老板那给她捞点好处。一个远离一切混乱的小岛。达米安 · 奥古很有钱不是吗？  
  
  
他悄悄地走下来，把手按上玻璃，“嗨，艾薇。”杰森永远不会忘记几乎是她把他养大的恩情，直到他长大到引起迪克的注意，而迪克又帮助他成为今天的样子。但艾薇还是对他生活的很多方面都留下了很大影响。  
  
  
"你来这里做什么？当然除了把我救出去以外？"  
  
  
"我永远会救你出去。长话短说，新老板，政治动作，杀小丑。"  
  
  
她伸出一根光洁的红指甲指向走廊，"走廊尽头右转，他在最后一扇门里。小心摄像头，警卫们不敢靠近他。"  
  
  
“那奎茵呢? ”  
  
  
“小哈？自从她几个月前离开后，我就再也没有她的消息了。但她没死，我就知道这么多。”  
  
  
杰森走开前向她竖了个大拇指。他杀死小丑后会引开警卫的注意力。虽然杀死小丑就足够吸引他们的注意力了。  
  
  
气味很可怕，就像有人把腐烂的人肉堆在了一起。就是字面意义上的一堆。杰森皱着眉头拉上面具，小丑振作起来。  
  
  
“哦，有人来看我--? ”  
  
  
小丑没来得及把话说完。因为一颗子弹穿透了他的颅骨。再一颗，再一颗，再一颗。他不能冒他会再次站起来的险。  
  
  
杰森转向监控，“法庭为取小丑的人头而来。”他刚离开，混乱就像魔法一样随后而至。杰森跳进了通风口，警卫们都跑向小丑的牢房，互相发号施令。他跳落进艾薇的牢房，拿出一张门卡上前刷了一下。  
  
  
“我们走吧。”  
  
  
他们在一英里外分道扬镳；艾薇打算低调行事并试着去找哈莉。杰森在分别前祝她好运。  
  
  
是时候去见见他的新老板了。  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
“杰森得手了，小丑死了。”乔说。  
  
  
“你怎么知道的? ”  
  
  
乔只是指了指自己的耳朵。"超级听力，我听到了枪声。而且新闻也有报道。"他指向上方，果然有一艘飞艇正向所有在户外的人播报新闻。与此同时，蝙蝠灯也被激活了。  
  
  
他们做了他们该做的，现在是时候消失了。  
  
  
“达米安，我们得走了。”  
  
  
"好。格雷森，随时向我们汇报我父亲的情况。你知道该怎么联系。"  
  
  
利爪在飞进夜色前点了点头。达米安转向乔，脸上带着狡黠的笑，"你遵守了你的承诺，乔纳森。"  
  
  
“还不完全是，哥谭还没在你手里。”  
  
  
“过了今晚也许就是了。来吧，大都会在等着我们。”  
  
  
乔毫不犹豫地抱起达米安飞进夜色中。  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
布鲁斯在回哥谭的一路上都沉默不语。他很有理由这样做，这些天很多事情都一起抛向他，而他还没来得及处理任何一件。  
  
  
他有一个儿子。  
  
  
_**一个亲生儿子。**_  
  
  
_**一个继承人。**_  
  
  
达米安长得很像他的母亲，也很像他。但在他们直接接触的那一刻，他的眼神... ...  
  
  
有那么一会儿，布鲁斯不确定自己看到的是他的儿子还是雷霄。幸好雷霄只是想跟他谈谈顺带着嘲讽他。蒂姆没受伤，那就还好......  
  
  
他应该在那里的。  
  
  
他在过去的十九年里没有塔利亚的任何消息，而这对他来说应该是个危险的信号。她不是她父亲那种含蓄又精明的类型。布鲁斯咬紧牙关，忍住了砸碎面前仪表盘的冲动。他们还需要用这个回家...  
  
  
这才是当下最重要的。  
  
  
_[布鲁斯少爷? ]_  
  
  
他重重地叹了口气，蒂姆从座位上振作起来，"怎么了，阿尔弗雷德？"  
  
  
_[是小丑...... ]_  
  
  
布鲁斯眨了眨眼："他逃了吗？"  
  
  
蒂姆笑了一声: “除非有人帮他，他还没从你上次对他的殴打中恢复过来。”  
  
  
_[不...... 不是，他没逃走，他死了。]_  
  
  
他的血冷掉了。“ _ **什么?**_ ”  
  
  
_[我会把录音发给你。GCPD目前正在查看录像。]_  
  
  
布鲁斯听到枪声和空弹壳落地的声音，身体一颤。大量子弹被射入小丑体内。  
  
  
_{ 猫头鹰法庭为取小丑的人头而来 }_  
  
  
"阿尔弗雷德，我希望我到之后你能把原型机准备好。"布鲁斯简短地吩咐，声音冷得像冰。  
  
  
“蝙蝠侠——”  
  
  
“ _ **罗宾**_ ，你要在蝙蝠洞看着我的行动。我要你远离火线。”  
  
  
他可以稍后再处理关于达米安的问题。至于现在... ...  
  
  
他还有场仗要赢。


	4. Can't Help Falling In Love with You | 爱你，无法自拔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "哦，是吗？还有，我有没有告诉过你，你看起来美极了？"
> 
> 达米安大步走向他，绿色的眼睛闪闪发光。乔咽了口唾沫，他的后背撞到了柱子。"达米安？"
> 
> “我告诉过你不要跟我调情。”

达米安被自己左边的鼾声惊醒。他猛地睁开眼睛伸手去拿武器...... 不在手边？  
  
  
好吧， _ **他在哪？**_  
  
  
_**而乔又在哪？**_  
  
  
他朝身边看了看，脑中猛然闪过要在找到武器并让剩下的绑匪付出代价前先把身边的那个在熟睡中勒死的念头，然后他才放松下来。这感觉很奇怪... ... 他还需要慢慢习惯。  
  
  
打鼾的是乔。  
  
  
达米安暗暗笑了笑。他看了看自己周围，一间宏伟的充满了红白两色的卧室。他又看向窗外，超人的标志在旗帜上挥舞着。哦，他知道自己在哪儿了。他们一落到乔纳森的阳台上，达米安就在他的床上睡着了。今天发生的事已完全叫他筋疲力尽。  
  
  
但是好的那种疲劳。  
  
  
他的剑和匕首好好地挂在武器架上，衣服挂在衣架上。  
  
  
 _ **他的衣服。**_  
  
  
达米安低头看了看自己，身上是由某种他不熟悉的柔软材料制成的白色睡衣。他轻轻地挪下床，光脚踏上铺着地毯的地板去开窗，然后走向由黑玛瑙雕成的阳台。  
  
  
多么适合当权者的地方。  
  
  
大都会是... ... 至少可以说是个令人眼红的地方。据他的调查，超人把这座城市变成了希望的灯塔；有些人，比如他的父亲，说这是一座恐惧的灯塔。然而路上的行人看起来并不害怕，反而是更加放松安心的状态。氪星人只会用任何必要的手段来打击罪犯。达米安不明白为什么这在他父亲眼中是件坏事。人们想安心过日子，但对有一个不断恐吓人的凶残小丑的哥谭来说，这简直是天方夜谭。   
  
  
达米安不明白他的父亲怎么能让凶手逍遥法外这么久。为什么他还要把这个屠杀了 _ **上千人**_ 的罪犯扔到阿卡姆。  
  
  
不管怎么说，这个城市不是有死刑吗？要变革的东西太多，达米安甚至不知道该从哪开始。 或许可以借口从他们可笑的政府那里开始？或者从头开始，首先对付在对战中被他父亲打散的猫头鹰法庭的其余部分。  
  
  
他的父亲想用恐惧来统治他们，但对于那些不怕的人，他又该怎么办呢？  
  
  
“他绝不会容忍... ... ”他自言自语，“他自以为自己最了解每个人，但他却没做过一件可以 _ **拯救生命**_ 的事。”另一双赤脚缓缓踱向他，让他不得不看向身后。  
  
  
他彻底脸红了。  
  
  
由于之前太过于专注诱导他父亲，他还未有机会好好看过乔纳森。那个男孩长得很好。一方面，他仍然比达米安高，这并没让他 _ **那么**_ 恼火...... 达米安从小就很苗条，身上没多少赘肉，而乔纳森的体型却越来越健壮，尤其是肩膀和胸肌。他的眼神在对方的胸口停留得太久，乔纳森咯咯地笑了。  
  
  
“喜欢吗？ ”  
  
  
达米安吞咽了一下，他的视线垂到松散地挂在乔纳森腰间的裤子，"我确实喜欢。" 乔纳森走近了，他双手撑在阳台栏杆上，乔纳森那双蓝色的眼睛近看似乎更加闪亮。  
  
  
“乔纳森... ... ”  
  
  
对方什么也没说，只是把他轻轻地转过身来面对着大都会。乔纳森的手滑到他的腰间环住他，下巴依偎在他颈窝。  
  
  
“你觉得呢? ”  
  
  
“这个地方... 散发着力量。”  
  
  
乔纳森的笑拂过他裸露在外的皮肤，"我很高兴你喜欢它。很快它就会是我们的......"  
  
  
“嗯。我猜你们没有训练室吧。”  
  
  
"我们有，换过衣服我带你去。" 乔纳森没再说话，但达米安能感觉到他脸上的笑容。当身后人的嘴唇擦过他的耳垂时，他颤抖了一下。  
  
  
"哦，对了，"乔纳森的呼吸在他耳边发烫，声音也变得低沉，"你身上穿的衣服......是我的。"  
  
  
他走开了。留达米安站在那里满脸通红，觉得自己呼吸困难。  
  
  
_**怎么回事？**_  
  
  
他 _ **为什么**_ 有点喜欢“自己穿着乔纳森的衣服”这种想法？达米安把袖子拉到鼻子前嗅了嗅。  
  
  
该死。  
  
  
衣服闻起来像他......  
  
  
达米安暗自咒骂了一声，现在他又有了一个麻烦...  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
_**嗯，比他预计的要好。**_  
  
  
有那么一瞬间，乔很确定达米安会攻击他。他颤栗了一下，靠在墙上回忆着对方在自己怀里的感觉，等着达米安的到来。难道他决定退缩了？  
  
  
这间只是众多训练室中的一个，虽然勉强能称之为房间。这里很大，地板和柱子是大理石的，训练器材整齐地摆放在各自的角落里。和他爸爸用的那间相比，它明显小了很多，但乔最喜欢它。和他的卧室一样，这里离家里的其他人都比较远。乔更喜欢这样。在一个有超级听力的人的家里，隔得远点很有必要。  
  
  
他差点没来得及接住朝他扔来的长棍。  
  
  
“精神点。”  
  
  
他其实还好。达米安的脸颊还是红红的。他手里拿着长棍，依然赤着脚。乔对此扬了扬眉毛，但什么也没说。  
  
  
"我怀疑你有没有接受过任何不涉及使用你的超能力的训练。"达米安平淡地开口。乔哼了一声，毫不费力地转动着长棍。他们互相周旋着，达米安的脸上毫无波澜，或者说至少他试图让乔纳森这样以为。  
  
  
“真叫我伤心，我都还没给你看我的招式呢。”  
  
  
他们的长棍撞到一起，脆声回荡在整个房间。达米咆哮道:“不要跟我调情。”  
  
  
达米安先动了，乔迅速反击。他咧嘴一笑，轻松地跳开了下面扫来的长棍。达米安显然认为他很滑头。乔笑着转过身，"够印象深刻吗？"  
  
  
“足够了。至少你可以用武器保护自己。”  
  
  
乔挑起眉头，“哦，是吗? ”  
  
  
达米安把长棍扔到一边，“是的，对你来说足够了... ... 但你的徒手格斗怎么样？ ”  
  
  
“我会给自己个A--嘿！”  
  
  
他发现自己仰面朝天躺在地上，脚被人从身下踢了出去。达米安站在他上方，脸上露出不悦。  
  
  
“徒手格斗的第一条规则: 不要自大，乔纳 **森** \--“  
  
  
乔突然锁住了达米安的头，他的四肢还没来得及动就被对方压住了。他假装想了一会："欸，我想我爸爸在过去的三年里让我周游世界去学习了。"  
  
  
“学习? 这就是你学到的? ”  
  
  
乔更收紧了手臂，"我可不是那个被锁喉的人，达米安。"大点的男孩咆哮着拍打乔的胳膊，他立即放开了他。两人从地上站了起来。  
  
  
“最后被打败的是谁呢？”  
  
  
“这不是比赛。”  
  
  
"哦，是吗？还有，我有没有告诉过你，你看起来美极了？"  
  
  
达米安大步走向他，绿色的眼睛闪闪发光。乔咽了口唾沫，他的后背撞到了柱子。"达米安？"  
  
  
“我告诉过你不要跟我调情。”  
  
  
他们的嘴唇只相距几英寸。  
  
  
去他的。  
  
  
乔靠近达米安，把手放到他背后把他拉得更近。这不是卡拉口中的那种俗气的吻。这是... ...  
  
  
乔无法形容。  
  
  
这个吻结束得比他们以为的要快，他们气喘吁吁地拉开了距离。达米安睁大双眼，他的眼里朦胧地蒙着某种感情。他们对视了一会儿。  
  
  
“乔... ... ”  
  
  
他不知道是什么冲动促使他这么做，但他不在乎了。乔毫不费力地抱起了达米安，两人甚至原地转了一圈。他们的嘴唇碰撞在一起，达米安的双手搂住他的脖子想把他拉得更近。空气燥热又滞重， _ **任何人**_ 都可能在那一刻走进来。但他们不在乎。  
  
  
再加上他们如此剧烈的心跳，他很怀疑是否有人敢跨出这一步。除非他们想冒着被砸进地里的危险。  
  
  
乔拉开距离，开始沿着达米安的脖子一路向下亲吻，另一个男孩发出一声喘息。他咯咯地笑了，齿间还叼着达米安的皮肤。  
  
  
“你这是想给我打上标记还是想跟我玩? ”  
  
  
“那要看你... ... ”  
  
  
乔突然大叫着被达米安压到了身下。他再次仰面朝天了，手腕被达米安扣在地上。他当然挣得脱，如果他想的话。但他不想。  
  
  
"给我留下标记可是很难哦，达米安。"  
  
  
达米安笑得露出了所有牙齿，“看来我必须得全力以赴了。”  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
达米安不确定谁看起来更震惊些。  
  
  
是领主超人还是他的母亲。他的祖父倒一副见怪不怪的样子。不过话说回来，雷霄根本就不在乎，除非这有损于他。就连乔纳森也没胆量对他们做出哪怕是难为情的表情。他只更紧地搂住了达米安的腰。  
  
  
“祖父， _ **母亲**_ 。”  
  
  
简短问候后，达米安就拉着乔往他的寝宫走去。当他们经过他的母亲时达米安抑制住了脸上的笑意，她看起来已经准备好了进攻。虽然他不确定是攻击谁。  
  
  
 _ **要让乔纳森离她远点。**_  
  
  
他从一面镜子中瞥见了自己。他可以理解为什么他的血亲们会为他的样子所震惊了。他的脖颈和锁骨那里布满了瘀伤和咬痕，就像被人打伤了一样。乔纳森也没好到哪里去，达米安尽了最大的努力同样留下了一些咬痕和瘀伤。这说起来容易做起来难。人类很难对几乎刀枪不入的皮肤做到什么，但他还是设法给他留下了需要一段时间才能愈合的痕迹。  
  
  
而且他可能还吸到了血。嘴唇上还留有他以为已经擦掉了的血迹。这让他看起来......有点野性。  
  
  
很好。  
  
  
乔纳森迅速地吻了一下他的颈侧，“你刚刚那样... ...真不错。我不用站在那里听完他们了。”  
  
  
达米安哼了一声表示同意，“我相信祖父不会说什么，虽然我不认为我母亲也这么想。”乔纳森的手臂收得更紧了，他的话显然触动了他。  
  
  
"现在在这里说话不安全。"乔开口道。  
  
  
“那什么时候? ”  
  
  
"哥谭郊外。一会再说。"  
  
  
  
这"一会"就到了第二天， 他们都被拉走去参加不同的任务。与此同时，达米安正在应对来自他母亲的沉默对待。如果她必须和他说话，她的语调也很简短，而且语气就像在背台词。直到他晚饭后准备和乔一起离开时，她才出现在他的房间。  
  
  
“为什么? ”  
  
  
“什么为什么，母亲? ”  
  
  
“你为什么要取悦这个... ...外星人? ”  
  
  
达米安没说话，只把目光从她身上移开。她叹了口气，仿佛他还是个小孩子，“我只考虑对你最有利的，达米安。我只为你着想。”  
  
  
“即使这意味着损害雷霄的利益? ”  
  
  
她愣住了，眼睛睁大了一会儿后眯了起来："你必须选边站了，达米安。雷霄对联盟的愿景已经被这个协议蒙蔽了。"  
  
  
他转身面对她，“而你能做得更好? ”  
  
  
"你能吗？你的动机不在联盟，而是单纯在那个 ** _男孩_** 身上。"  
  
  
他嗤之以鼻，心里冒着怒火，"那你和你对我父亲的爱又怎么说呢?即使被他一次又一次的拒绝，你也要用不同的方法把他再拉回你身边，而且你 _ **失败**_ 了，从未能如愿拥有他。不要以为我会重蹈你的覆辙，我 _ **不是**_ 你。"  
  
  
“我儿，你觉得你能做得更好吗？ ”  
  
  
“如果你以为我会说不，那你就错了，母亲。”  
  
  
达米安面无表情，他母亲的脸色开始变得冷酷。她尖锐的指甲缓慢而有节奏地敲打着门框，绿色的眼睛像寒冰一样冷。她上前一步，开始围着他打转。   
  
  
“所以，达米安现在最清楚什么对你最好了？如果你知道，那为什么不考验考验他呢? ”她的声音嘶嘶环绕在他耳边。他身形僵硬起来，她继续说着，手指噼啪作响。  
  
  
“他想从你那里得到些东西，一旦他得手了就一切都结束了。相信我，亲爱的，”她捏了个响指，“他会抛下你，就这么快。”  
  
  
他们面对面地站着，她高高扬起下巴，“达米安最清楚了。而如果你这么 _ **肯定**_ ，就考验他吧。如果他离开了， _ **可别哭着来找我**_ 。”  
  
  
“就像父亲离开你的那样? ”  
  
  
她怒吼一声朝门口走去又停了下来，笑容残忍。她尖利的指甲在墙上划出了刻痕。  
  
  
“母亲 _ **总是最清楚什么选择最好**_ 。”  
  
  
  
达米安直到乔纳森带他离开大都会来到哥谭市郊才放松下来。这就解释了 _ **一切**_ ，更说明了他母亲对他和乔纳森正萌芽中的关系的态度。她想接管联盟，这显然破坏了他祖父为他做的规划。而他要么靠边站听她指挥，要么与母亲开战。   
  
  
他选择战斗。  
  
  
虽然他不想承认，但他的母亲在某些事上是对的。如果情势需要，乔纳森会为 _ **他**_ 而战吗？那个求爱是真的有意义，还是只是做做样子？为了控制达米安进而控制联盟？  
  
  
他需要明确这些。  
  
  
"我本来不想提起但你的心跳很快。你很紧张...... 怎么了？"  
  
  
“如果情势需要，你会杀了你父亲吗? ”  
  
  
乔扬起眉毛，他在空中停了下来：“这话是从哪来的? ”  
  
  
“回答我。”  
  
  
“我会的。”  
  
  
“你的表姑和表哥? 你会杀了他们吗? ”  
  
  
“会? ”  
  
  
达米安吸了一口气，"如果我想让他们死，你会为我杀了他们吗？毫不犹豫？"  
  
  
乔纳森的脸色严肃起来，“这跟你母亲有关，是吗? ”  
  
  
“你听说了? ”  
  
  
"我......怀疑过她。三年前我无意中听到她说要推翻你祖父并除掉你。虽然我毫不怀疑他已经知道了，而且正等着你能做点什么。"  
  
  
如果自己去找他，祖父无疑只会让他自己处理。好吧，祖父会胁迫他自己处理。而他的母亲的确威胁过乔纳森。  
  
  
血亲......  
  
  
“我要他们死。”  
  
  
“他们? ”  
  
  
"我父亲和我母亲。他们两个，都得死。"这个想法突然闪入他的脑海。"不然他们会像我母亲希望的那样联合并与我们对抗。"  
  
  
"如果你解决你的父母，我就处理掉我父亲。只是为了让他摆脱痛苦。"  
  
  
达米安笑了: “凡挡我们路的人，都杀。”  
  
  
“我们把挡路的和异见者都清除干净。”  
  
  
这计划必须精心设计， _ **不允许**_ 出任何差错。他们面对的是权势滔天和能毁灭他们性命的人。  
  
  
”最后的求爱礼物，吾爱...... ”  
  
  
“我们的求爱礼物。我们将送给对方这 _ **世界**_ 。”  
  
  
“就是这个计划。”  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
格雷森和陶德正如期等着他们，没走漏任何消息。蝙蝠侠摧毁了猫头鹰法庭，留剩下的利爪四处寻找藏身之处。那些残党们当然已被格雷森和陶德收服妥当，这让他们很满意。更重要的是，达米安得到了一支军队。  
  
  
"利爪尊重他们中的最强者，也就是我们，"格雷森曾解释道。"而且不管怎么说，把他们全杀光比较麻烦。我们跟随你，他们就通过我们也跟随于你。"  
  
  
"这意味着他们会听从我的命令。完美。"达米安想着，他知道该怎么利用它们。派它们去暗杀他父亲毫无意义，他知道它们的弱点。但他可以把它们给他母亲送去。她的主要行动范围在沙漠，而不是在更容易接触到低温的哥谭。而即使她再厉害，她也终将屈服于利爪。  
  
  
不过，他父亲怎么会在同一个地区呢？在他祖父的努力下，正义联盟已在两年前屈服于刺客联盟。只有少数人幸存了下来，他们不是已被领主超人控制就是已经逃走了。反正逃了的人都死了。达米安提醒自己，一旦他有时间就要去找戴安娜谈谈。  
  
  
不，牵扯到亚马逊只会让事情变得更复杂。  
  
  
虽然绑架也能做到… …   
  
  
“关于我父亲的罗宾有什么消息吗? ”  
  
  
迪克的身体因这个词而僵硬了一瞬，达米安眯起双眼，“格雷森? ”利爪看向别处，他上下翻滚着咽喉，试图吞咽。  
  
  
“有两个罗宾... ... 他不是第一个。”  
  
  
乔一言不发地调出了一份全息文件，“理查德 · 格雷森，前杂技演员和第一位神奇小子? ”  
  
  
达米安立刻转过头，“你跟我父亲是一伙的? ”  
  
  
“曾经有一段时间，而且只有几年，”迪克说道，他眼里奇怪地闪着光，好像他在悲伤似的。“我们吵了一架，他把我赶了出来，然后法庭抓住了我。”  
  
  
“嗯，然后呢? ”  
  
  
“他以为我已经死了，法庭至少有那个脑子知道要确保我离他远远的。”他重又露出笑容，“但你可以用我做诱饵。我毫不怀疑如果他知道了自己的第一位神奇小子被雷霄困住了这么多年，一定会很震惊。”  
  
  
达米安睁大了眼睛，格雷森显然比他以为的更迷恋蝙蝠侠。有那么一瞬间，他曾想过必须杀了他。  
  
  
那就太可惜了，达米安还挺喜欢格雷森的。他机灵又风趣，虽然是个话痨。  
  
  
“他会匆忙赶来，只是迎接他的将是自己的败落。”  
  
  
杰森交叉起双臂，“那都很棒，但还有蒂姆 · 德雷克呢？现任罗宾？尽管这家伙个子很小，但这混蛋比大家以为的要狡猾得多。”  
  
  
达米安点头表示同意，“我也这么认为。祖父对这个德雷克印象很深... ... 如果我不是他的继承人，他就会选德雷克。”  
  
  
“我们可以利用你祖父对德雷克的执念来对付他，把他引向交火的地方。”  
  
  
“也许吧。但这些都是小事，我母亲的影响力遍布全球。当我统治时，我要那些人都忠于 _ **乔纳森和我**_ 。”达米安说着，眯起眼睛，“即使我们实现了这个微妙的目标，我们也必须对付她的军队。我们需要一支自己的军队。”  
  
  
"那我们现在就开始招兵买马。"全程一直保持沉默的乔纳森开口，"我有一些人站在我这边，甚至更远的地方也有一些。而且你也要同步考虑到我父亲，他是不会乖乖坐在那的。"  
  
  
“真该死。”  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
他们最终整合出了一个可靠的计划。而乔在整个过程中变得越来越焦虑，他需要告诉达米安一些事--一些他和他父亲之前讨论过的东西。他们又回到了他的寝室，只不过这次换成了乔在阳台俯瞰下面的城市。  
  
  
他的城市。  
  
  
他的家。  
  
  
而他很快就不得不把它和达米安留在身后。他紧紧地握住栏杆，几乎要弄断它了。  
  
  
“我的爱。”  
  
  
他转过身，感觉脸热了起来。达米安又穿上了他的衣服。他靠在栏杆上，等着达米安走近。  
  
  
“嘿--”  
  
  
“我不知道你要离开地球。”  
  
  
乔被达米安的语气吓了一跳，"我本来想现在告诉你的，但你先我一步说了。是和我爷爷一起环游银河系的旅行。"看到达米安眼中的好奇，他继续说道，"只是几年时间，达米安。我可以组建起一支属于自己的军队。"  
  
  
“不是那个... ... ”  
  
  
“那是什么? ”  
  
  
达米安的脸颊变得火热，乔笑了，"你会想我的，对吗？"  
  
  
他难得气呼呼地撅起了嘴，“也许我会。”  
  
  
乔温柔地把达米安转过来面对他，"我受宠若惊，真的。你发动战争，我就向我们的敌人降下地狱。"  
  
  
“我就指望着它了，亲爱的。不要让我失望。”  
  
  
他俘获住达米安的双唇，"我怎么敢呢。"


	5. Won’t Quit Now Till I’m Sitting On the Throne | 不坐上王位决不罢休

达米安边拨弄着手指上的戒指边听仆人通报他的中队在南达沙漠东部的情况。想到他的爱人乔纳森，他的嘴角弯起一个小小的笑容。

等等，让我从头道来。

  
  
_**他的丈夫。**_

  
  
他的终身伴侣。

  
  
“ _ **我的另一半。**_ ”他呢喃。

  
  
他们当晚没再多等，乔纳森翌日就要离开。他们穿着睡衣就赶往哥谭时，他想着自己就像情窦初开，与禁忌的恋人私奔的少女。他仍清晰地记得他们步入教堂时牧师脸上的震惊。他俩无视了牧师脸上的厌恶--他们要求当场结婚来着。

  
  
所以也许达米安用他的剑威胁了他。

  
  
_牧师咽了口唾沫，声音颤抖: “我现在宣布你们结为丈夫和......丈夫。”_

_  
  
乔微笑着："谢谢你，好心人。达米安，我亲爱的，如果你愿意的话？"牧师甚至没来得及反应或叫喊出声，达米安的剑就贯穿了那人。那天晚上，哥谭失去了一位牧师。_

_  
  
多么 **悲惨** 啊 。 _

  
  
乔纳森在一年后给他送来了这枚戒指。由银河系中最优质的金属打造而成，饰以玉石代替传统的钻石。 

  
  
_"我希望它很衬你的眼睛。而你比钻石珍贵得多。"_

  
  
他是个十足的傻蛋，而达米安已 _ **迷醉**_ 其中。

  
  
他是，也只是 _ **他的**_ 傻蛋。

  
  
自乔纳森离开后，情况渐渐地有了些变化。确切来说是达米安的外表。他终于从他父亲那边继承了一些肌肉，但仍像他母亲一样苗条。他留长了头发，像波浪一样很像他的母亲，但不是她的那种美丽的浅棕色。他的头发是黑色的，如同虚空。他的仆人们总是用宝石和其他贵重金属来装饰它。但那也只是他在太累了的时候那样，多数时候他都只是高高的扎个马尾或松散地在脑后拢上一个发揪。

  
  
他现在已经二十三岁了，哥谭离拜倒在他脚下只差几英寸。他只还需要解决一件事。

  
  
哦对，还有一件事。他向他的母亲宣战了。他刚踏入要塞就带领法庭的利爪们直奔王座厅，举剑对着母亲，他的祖父看上去简直是欣喜若狂。

  
  
_“ 达米安 。”_

_  
  
"塔利亚 · 奥古 ，恶魔之首的女儿。你的理念对联盟没任何好处，而你却意图窃取本该属于 **我的** 东西。"_

_  
  
雷霄转向女儿，“ 他说的是真的吗? ”_

_  
  
"我不能否认。是的。"她转向父亲，但她的眼睛出卖了她的心 --她为他骄傲。_

_  
  
达米安永远不会理解他的母亲，他也不打算从现在开始理解。_

_  
  
“我想你是来和我决一死战的吧，我儿 。”_

_  
  
达米安笑: “ 呵。不，母亲 。你想要战斗，但我很 **乐意** 送你一场战争。我建议你在我改变主意，一剑刺穿你的胸膛之前快跑。”_

  
  
除此之外，他的父亲和超人已开始发生冲突。

  
  
终于。

  
  
雷霄确实说到做到了，他派了一半的军队去协助氪星人。为此他们一半的军队都在对抗蝙蝠侠和他可堪可笑的新正义联盟--一帮被毫不犹豫地杀掉的幼稚小孩。不过话说回来，他的父亲总是热衷于让孩子加入进他的战争。

  
  
最终，领主超人败下阵来，被抓住并关押在一个专门为他准备的牢房，那里有红太阳的光将他锁住。卡拉和康至今仍下落不明。但事实是，他们已经死了。 

  
  
由达米安亲自动手。

  
  
实话说，他要对付的人更少了。他们相信超人对未来的愿景，而不是乔纳森的。他们死了会更好。

  
  
目前，军队余部和那些没受伤的都被派去了哥谭卧底。杰森负责了那次任务。他的父亲发明了一种可以在瞬间检测到威胁的人工智能。它可以接触到所有被视为威胁的人并能进入多个国家政府的防务系统。

  
  
达米安希望他们成功。

  
  
他多年前让格雷森安放的那些探针很有用，其中有一些还没被他的父亲发现。那个利爪干得不错。

  
  
他挥手打发了幕僚们站起身来，带着眷恋的笑望向阳台。那个乔纳森第一次和他谈起自己的计划的阳台。那时他十岁。 

  
  
达米安...... 很想他。

  
  
但此刻他没时间沉溺于这些思绪里。经过长时间的努力，他们终于攻破了他母亲的基地。她毫无疑问会在那里静候他的到来。

  
  
而他也在为她按兵不动着。  


  
他手里还藏了一张王牌。

  
  
随着一声尖锐的口哨，天兆和黑曜从睡梦中起身随他走进大厅。他还有半个小时的准备时间，他们打算一着陆就攻破她的城门。

  
  
”歌利亚。”

  
  
那怪物咕哝了一声，显然很恼火被吵醒了。来的如果是其他的人就会被它攻击甚至更糟地--被吃掉。蝙蝠龙一看到他就咕噜咕噜地叫了起来。达米安拍了拍它的鼻子："你好，老朋友。准备好了吗？"

  
  
作为回应，那野兽舔了舔他的脸。达米安欣慰地咕哝了一声擦干净被舔了一脸的口水。当他看到歌利亚和天兆，黑耀它们在自己身后玩得很开心时笑了起来。这三个大家伙相处得比他预料的要好。谢天谢地，他可不希望他的一只大猫被吃掉或被咬伤。

  
  
仆人们正为他做着战前准备，他的思绪又回到了父亲身上。他的母亲肯定早已把他们间的战争告诉他了。但说实话，他的父亲没必要参与进来。他会任由他们决一死战。而如果他们在哥谭开战，那就另当别论了。

  
  
“准备好了吗，小王子? ”

  
  
“你有必要这么叫我吗？”

  
  
格雷森从墙边直起身，他的武器已握在手中，"这么叫让我觉得放松，不用去想接下来的几个小时。"

  
  
达米安忽略了他最后的那句，尽管他完全同意他刚刚那些话，“你手里还留着你的罗宾追踪器。”

  
  
利爪挥了挥手中的装置，"对，只要你一个信号，我就照做。"

  
  
“好了，我们不要再浪费时间了，走吧。 ”他说着把两把剑系在背上，再次踏上走廊，格雷森紧跟在他身后。达米安打算带上歌利亚一起，而利爪则乘飞机飞往他母亲的堡垒并在路上放出消息诱导他的父亲。  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
迪克已经很久没感到紧张过了，但他现在感觉到了。当他和达米安的一个手下一起登上喷气式飞机时，他的心在胸腔中怦怦直跳。不，先从头说起... 

  
  
她叫玛雅，是布鲁斯的一个敌人的女儿。迪克认为是那个叫无名氏的，他不是很确定。早前达米安招募她时他就在场。他俩很合得来，那个女孩把达米安看作自己的弟弟来爱护。尽管达米安不需要任何人的保护。

  
  
氪星人的占有欲相当强，迪克看过那些现在已消褪了的疤痕。唯一能肉眼分辨的印记是达米安右肩上的一道深深的咬痕。一般来说，利爪没什么好怕的，他已经被法庭训练出来了。但有确实一个人很让他烦恼：

  
  
雷霄。

  
  
这老家伙不可能就那么愿意把衣钵传给达米安的，不会那么容易。他很庆幸达米安并不是他有时看起来的那么天真。他也有眼线盯着他的祖父--杰森。虽然另一个利爪现在正在美国执行一个连迪克都不知道的任务。

  
  
"为了以防万一。"达米安曾这么跟他说，"陶德的任务现在还与你无关。一切很快就会就绪。"

  
  
当达米安对他也含糊其辞时就说明他是认真的。迪克没再追问。上一个敢这么做的人为此丢了舌头。

  
  
迪克在驾驶舱安顿下来，另外两个侍从则在一旁操作准备着一切。作为达米安的保镖也有一点小特权，下人们倾向于听他的话--不管他们喜不喜欢。人们认为他也是达米安的眼线之一，这很搞笑。其实达米安的眼线是他最爱的那两只豹子。

  
  
“准备好了吗，利爪? ”

  
  
“当然，无名氏。”

  
  
无名氏，达米安军中的一位将军。没人知道他们是怎么认识的，那个女孩就这么出现在他们的家门口，预备大战一场。除了达米安，没人知道她的真实姓名。

  
  
人们大多称她为将军或无名氏，不幸的那些则称她刽子手。

  
  
上面的那些迪克不是一开始就知道的。不管她当时是计划好了怎么攻击还是她想跟达米安决斗，她都死定了。尽管达米安完全有能力全身而退，但他的安全永远是他首要关心的。迪克在无名氏下达命令后才告辞，他的手中紧紧握着通讯器。

  
  
机不可失。  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
啪。啪。

  
  
布鲁斯只有自己不时敲打桌子的声音为伴。蒂姆正在自己的房间休息或看书。他知道罗宾想让他放松，但他就是放松不下来。在雷霄的一通神秘电话后做不到，更别提两周前塔利亚的那次意外来访了。

  
  
那次拜访以他俩在他黑暗的卧室里滚到一起而告终，但这并不重要。布鲁斯不确定自己为什么这么做，但他觉得自己在等待着什么。他试图让塔利亚说说达米安的事，但她把嘴唇抿成一条细线。她生气时总是这样。  


  
/“那个叛徒不配被提起。”/

  
  
这让他很困惑，他不知道他的儿子和他的母亲是对立的。兄弟眼也证实了这一点。奥古家族之间的战争，一场他不想卷入的战争。他已经经历过一次战争，勉强逃过一命。他叹了口气，抬手揉了揉眼睛。

  
  
也许，他该好好地睡一觉。

  
  
他从椅子上站起身准备离开，但一个声音让他僵住了。

  
  
_/布- -布鲁斯？有......有人吗？/_

  
  
他从没这么快地跑回电脑前过，其他所有念头都从他的脑海中消失了。见鬼，连过去看看蒂姆的念头都一齐被抛到了脑后。他吞了口口水，犹豫了片刻。

  
  
不。  


  
上一次他就是这么做的。于是他失去了他的第一个罗宾。

  
  
_/布鲁斯...... 你......是你吗?/_

  
  
他立马应声，声音轻到近乎耳语:“是我......迪克? ”  


  
_/ 卧槽，谢天谢地...... 抱歉。我想我还没死？/_

  
  
"你不用为此道歉。这不是你的错......" 长久以来想要忘记的记忆冲涌上他的大脑，那个十岁男孩的明朗笑容，他记忆中曾 _无数次责骂过_ 的同一个在吊灯上荡秋千的男孩。

  
  
回忆转了个弯，他又想到他那时犹豫了太久，失去了那个只要有他在身边就能让自己露出笑容的男孩。

  
  
迪克 · 格雷森，第一位罗宾。  


  
_**而且他还活着。** _

  
  
“你是怎么...... ? ”

  
  
迪克轻轻抽泣了一声， _/“雷霄......他把我关在...... ”_

  
  
布鲁斯咆哮着，“你现在在哪? ”

  
  
_/在飞机上......飞往塔利亚的宫殿...... 他要把我送到那去折磨或杀掉 。布鲁斯......救我 ！ /_

  
  
信号突然中断，但布鲁斯已经在寻找塔利亚最新的藏身之处。她曾简单地跟他提过但没细说，只是暗示她希望他找去那里。

  
  
_“ 我们两人的城市更需要你。”_

  
  
他会去找她。但不是为她，是为去纠正他很久之前犯下的错误。  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
是的，迪克还没准备好这么多年后再听到布鲁斯的声音。当他结结巴巴地装作很怕死的样子时，痛苦和愤怒全涌上他的喉头。玛雅对他笑了笑，对他的表现印象深刻。毕竟伪装正是他除了暗杀之外最擅长的。布鲁斯许下的那些可悲承诺就跟他很久以前许下的那些一样，如同儿戏。

  
  
_“我会帮你找到杀害你父母的凶手，我会帮你讨回公道，我保证。”_

  
  
这是他唯一做到了的承诺。  


  
_“我会保护你。”_

  
  
骗子。

  
  
但迪克还是得感谢他。不是布鲁斯，他就不会遇到杰森更别提在布鲁斯抓到他之前把他从街头带走了。

  
  
_在法庭呆了几年后，迪克就很少再感到惊讶了 。他曾在法庭上面对过幻觉，面对过肉体实验，面对过改造后的猫头鹰怪物。但就在他刚完成一次暗杀任务，在犯罪巷面对了这一幕还是让他大吃一惊。_

_  
  
一个小孩 。一个真正意义上的可能有些营养不良的小孩 。他正在拆蝙蝠车的车轮。布鲁斯可能延续了这个叫法。迪克想到这个就皱起了眉，他深深地厌恶与蝙蝠相关的一切 。他低声笑了笑，走上前去。_

_  
  
“蝙蝠侠不会喜欢你这么做的。”_

_  
  
小孩手中的工具掉了下来，尖叫着转过身面对他。回想起来，小巷里昏暗的灯光根本没能帮他显得不具威胁，因为那孩子转头就跑。迪克立刻追上去并毫不犹豫地击晕了他 。_

_  
  
这个孩子将成为利爪，他的副手。_

_  
  
迪克一直想要一个兄弟。_

  
  
“利爪，无名氏，我们已经到达塔利亚夫人的堡垒了。”

  
  
迪克点头，然后他转向玛雅，脸上露出狞笑。

  
  
就是今天。  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
“今天...... 我将看着世界燃烧，”达米安低声对着歌利亚柔软的皮毛呢喃道。蝙蝠龙不只是一种粗野又残忍的生物。好吧，有时候它是。但人们所不知道的是，它就跟他的两只黑豹一样聪颖且狡猾。他在歌利亚带他飞向母亲的堡垒的间隙中漫不经心地擦拭着剑上的血迹。她的堡垒几乎就像一座宫殿，比祖父住的那座要小，但它同样宏伟又瑰丽... ...  


  
这里对他来说一直就像是一座监狱。

  
  
“恶魔之首万岁。”他喃喃自语道，想起他的祖父是怎样甘愿陨落的。

  
  
_达米安潜进王座厅，那里神秘地清空了守卫 。雷霄坐在他的宝座上，垂下头用疲倦的眼神看着他。_

_  
  
“ 达米安 。”_

_  
  
“ 祖父 。”_

_  
  
老人起身走下台阶，达米安尽量不让自己表现出一丝震惊。雷霄古好像突然间就老朽了。他苍白又憔悴，裸露出来的皮肤上遍布干枯的皱纹 。他的头发已全部变白，那曾经英俊的面庞也凹陷了下去 。雷霄缓缓地坐在一阶大理石台阶上，拍了拍自己身旁 。_

_  
  
“孩子，迁就一个老人吧。”_

_  
  
达米安小心翼翼地挪到祖父身边坐下，多年来与祖父的点滴回忆涌上他的心头。_

_  
  
"我把你和你母亲都训练出来了，看着你成长为一个能独当一面的征服者，做到了毫不费力地获得盟友和精准果断地除去你的敌人。我说的对吗？"_

_  
  
“是的，祖父 。”_

_  
  
“我看着你和宇宙中最强大的存在之一相爱并与之结合，他拥有你的心，你也拥有他的。”_

_  
  
达米安试着不低头去看手指上的戒指。他可以撒谎或否认，但雷霄从来不喜欢人对他说谎。老人要责骂的话，他也坦然接受。"是的，祖父 。”_

_  
  
"好吧，谢天谢地，你俩的情况比你的父母们要好得多了。他完全忠于你。"_

_  
  
是陈述，不是疑问 。_

_  
  
"他想和我一起统治这个世界。为此毁灭它也在所不惜。 "_

_  
  
雷霄嗤笑了一声后应道 : “很好，留着他吧。而作为我的继承人，我希望你能做出伟大的成就。现在，注意听我最后的话 。”_

_  
  
“我老了，已经活了几百岁了。我当年以 ” 恶魔之首 ” 的称谓打响了名号，现在，我把这个头衔传给你。”_

_  
  
“谢谢您—”_

_  
  
“ 但我又意识到，你不是恶魔。”_

_  
  
他的心几乎停止了跳动，呼吸也被闷在了胸口 。_

_  
  
“这个世界和其他世界的普通人们... ... 他们就像只会无脑跟从的绵羊，照顾不了自己和我们这个被祝福了的星球。你是绵羊吗，达米安 · 奥古 ? ” 奥古的传家戒指在老人年迈的指间危险地闪烁着， 他将戒指取下放到一脸茫然的达米安手中 。_

_  
  
到底怎么回事？他想说什么？  
_

_  
“你是达米安 · 韦恩 · 奥古，塔利亚 · 奥古和布鲁斯 · 韦恩的儿子，恶魔之首的孙子。而你，我的孙子，你不是恶魔... ...你是龙。”_

_  
  
雷霄的面孔贴近了他，“ 做一条龙 。”_

  
  
做一条龙*。

  
  
之后，雷霄只是叫他做他来这里该做的。他遵命了。

  
  
出于仁慈。

  
  
他的祖父累了……

  
  
他带着可能用得上的教导离开了。

  
  
_**做一条龙 。**_  


  
“龙，是吗? ”

  
  
他甚至可以做到更好。

  
  
他会成为国王。

  
  
凡人之王还是……

  
  
灰烬之王。

  
  
毕竟……

  
  
只有一位国王。

  
  
也只有一顶王冠。

  
  
塔利亚 · 奥古最好开始跑路了。  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
四下寂静无声。

  
  
她的儿子的军队就列队在她的城门外，准备在他的命令下冲进要塞。但他还没到场。

  
  
他们就在那里……

  
  
等待着。  


  
他还在等什么？  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
男人站在飞船的驾驶台前，暗色的披风在他身后飘扬。

  
  
他有一支军队，一支随叫随到的军队。太遗憾他的爷爷不能在此为他送行了。他那冒着烟的尸体不是陷在飞船深处就是飘荡在浩瀚的太空中，他全然不在意。那老家伙就是个瞎的，竟建议他放弃地球去加入什么军团，把达米安抛在身后。

  
  
他并不领情。

  
  
“长官，我们正在接近地球轨道。您接下来打算怎么做？ ”

  
  
他回身面对机器人--来自爷爷的小礼物，可以说是他从老人那里得到的最好的礼物之一。不，他并不为打断那个外星人的胳膊感到难过，他已经非常明确地告诉过他们自己很不喜欢他们的拉拢和挑逗，而且他的婚姻很幸福了。那个贱种竟然有胆量说他们比他更好。

  
  
他们声称自己比达米安强。

  
  
他们该庆幸他没当场杀了他们。

  
  
"准备通往南达的路线并提醒各部队就位。给达米安发去消息，舰队已经准备好了。"

  
  
“遵命，乔纳森大人。”

  
  
这将是值得的。

  
  
他将双手为达米安奉上他的王冠。  


  
耳朵里的通讯器响个不停。他一边回应，一边回过头看着太空中的景色。等一切尘埃落定......他要带达米安到这里，不是为了征服......只为让他也从太空中看看这个世界。

  
  
他会非常喜欢的。

  
  
“吾王。”  


  
“我的爱，准备好让世界屈服了吗? ”  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
*原文：Be a dragon.  
不确定作者的”龙“是单纯指西方奇幻传说中的龙还是圣经启示录里的大龙，即Satan。这里还是按前面那个来理解。本想翻成后面那个，雷霄古暗示他更残暴什么的，但想到Satan代表秩序/光明的混沌/暗面，然后结合全文来看，文中的达米安奥古完完全全是个刺客联盟的人但不是暴君的形象。他会铲除敌人但不会滥杀无辜(？ 应该......吧？)。这里的达米安有上位者普遍存在的傲慢，会轻视生命。  
[以上均为个人理解。我只是提供想象的载体，具体怎么看待他们还是看自己的理解]


	6. You want Battle? I'll Give You War 你想要战斗? 那我就送你一场战争

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 达米安轻声笑了: “等我们重建好家园，我们将迎来更多欢呼。”乔脸上的欣喜令颤栗流窜过他的脊柱。“就是这个计划。”  
> 
> 
> “统治这世界...... 你和我。” 
> 
> “任何时候，任意一天。”
> 
> 那一天就是今天。

_**Meet me on the battlefield  
我们战场相见** _

_**Even on the darkest night  
即使在那至暗之夜** _

_**I will be your sword and shield, your camouflage  
我将化身为你的剑与盾，你的伪装** _

_**And you will be mine  
而你也将属于我 ** _

_**Echos of the shots ring out  
震声不绝于耳** _

_**We may be the first to fall  
我们或将第一个倒下** _

_**Everything could stay the same or we could change it all  
一切可能依旧如初，抑或我们将改变一切**  
  
\--Meet me on the battlefield  
我们战场相见(翻译有参考)_

  
  
  
  
  
满地鲜血的金属甜腥味让达米安紧绷的神经兴奋到颤栗。他的母亲玩了把阴的，她出动了所有部队但留了一半的兵力埋伏在城门里等着他。他对此并不意外，他对这个抚养他长大并把剑交到他手中的女人不再抱任何奢望。他今日就要用这同一把剑贯穿她的身体。她可能还没得到他父亲的支持，但如果她敢试图插手或对他和乔纳森的关系指手画脚的话...  
  
  
他会生生挖出她的心，一口口吃掉。  
  
  
他调整自己应对四周激烈的战斗，集中精力消灭一个又一个敌人。他认出了几个挡住自己前路的人，他们有些帮助他塑造了现在的他，有些教导了他正确的杀人方法。  
  
  
很遗憾他们决定站在他母亲那边，相信她不切实际的统治联盟的幻想。达米安咽下苦涩，集中注意力对付眼前的人。下一个。再下一个。当他意识到她自他出生那天起就开始策划这个了时，他不该还这么惊讶。他对她来说只是用来制衡他祖父的筹码，是她用来分散他注意力的东西，而她计划一旦掌握了足够的权力就武统整个刺客联盟。他的祖父想要一个继承人--  
  
  
但不是她。  
  
  
而她也永远得不到她想要的。  
  
  
达米安侧身让过一个嚎叫着扑上来的他母亲的仆人，面无表情地看着玛雅电击他们。他们的身体颤搐着，像半空中死掉的苍蝇一样颓然倒下。他终于转身面对战场，遍地都是他和他母亲的军队的尸体。鲜血染红了那片沙漠，血淋淋的刀箭像柱子一样插在他们的身体里。值得庆幸的是，他的人并没死光。至于他母亲的军队......  
  
  
他们都死了。  
  
  
达米安抬头看向堡垒，如果眯起眼睛他就能看到母亲站在窗边凝视战场的身影。他的嘴角勾起一抹残忍的笑，她尽可以躲藏，但她终将死在自己手上。  
  
  
她只需要选择时间和地点。  
  
  
一只手捏了捏他的肩膀，格雷森。他的脸在流血。他一定是在战斗中丢失了他的利爪面具。一股漆黑的东西从他的额头一直流到下巴。达米安什么也没说，只是挑起了眉。迪克耸了耸肩，随手揩去那些黑糊糊的黏液，结果只是把它们摊在了脸上。  
  
  
"你忘了，我就相当于一具僵尸，法庭抽干了我所有的血，换成了这种......黏液。" 他小心地擦掉匕首上的血将它收回鞘中，"这些东西让我活着。"  
  
  
"知道了。"达米安说着，注意到了一个站在门口的身影。那里之前站着两个守卫，他看着那人用两把匕首刺穿了他们心脏的位置。他越过玛雅和格雷森，越跑越快直到冲进那人的怀抱。  
  
  
他来得比预期的要早。  
  
  
来人揽住他的腰把他拉近，“达米安... ... ”他扬起脸看着他笑了。他能通过视频电话见到乔，但什么都比不上像这样实实在在的触碰。他的头发轻轻拂过乔的脖子。他的丈夫看起来成长了，而且他现在肯定比达米安高了很多。他终于能欣喜地接受这一点并学着享受这种感觉了。他的着装也变了--乔原来穿的外套现在换成了凸显出胸部和双腿的黑色束腰外衣，双臂和小腿上装饰着银色的条纹。他的白披风与胸前的标志连在一起，内衬也是银色的。如果乔放开他一点，达米安就能看到他胸前的家族标志。乔双手捧起他的脸轻轻地吻了下去。他享受着这个吻，把乔拉得更近了，像他们不打算走出这里似的。  
  
  
他们要一起走出这个堡垒。  
  
  
一把火烧光这里。  
  
  
再从灰烬中重建家园。  
  
  
“这个欢迎真不错，我很喜欢。”  
  
  
达米安轻声笑了: “等我们重建好家园，我们将迎来更多欢呼。”乔脸上的欣喜令一阵颤栗流窜过他的脊柱。“就是这个计划。”  
  
  
“统治这世界...... 你和我。”   
  
  
“任何时候，任意一天。”  
  
  
那一天就是今天。  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
伪装模式下的战舰悬浮在堡垒上空随时待命着他和达米安的开火信号。在离开他这么多年后，能再次跟他并肩作战真是太叫他激动了。一个哭求着饶命的仆人告诉他们，达米安的母亲正在王座厅等候着。他们还语无伦次地胡乱讲着什么自己直到最后一刻都还在支持着达米安殿下。  
  
  
乔喜欢用手穿过他们的胸膛再碾碎他们的心脏。达米安那带着敬畏的神情令这一切尤为值得。他的双手渴望着夺取生命，渴望着将敌人的血肉从骨头上生生撕下，想看他们尖叫着哭喊出求饶。达米安一直坐在他的宝座上看着这一切，直到乔来到他身边伸出手十指交握住达米安的。他们走到门口时乔轻轻捏了捏达米安的手。达米安低头看了看他们交握在一起的手，又看了看他，笑了。他们一起无言地指示迪克和玛雅去处理塔利亚还残留的仆人和间谍。  
  
  
大厅里只剩他们两人了。  
  
  
“我爱你。”  
  
  
达米安在他的脸颊上吻了一下，"吾爱，我也爱你。现在，让我们来做个了结吧。" 随着他一记迅捷的重踢，通往王座厅的大门应声开了。他们一起踏入王座厅走向达米安的母亲，两只手仍然牵着。乔从喉咙里发出低吼，眼里燃起一片血红。即使他不喜欢她，他也承认她端坐在王座上的姿态确实像个女王。但她占据的是不属于她的王座。乔很乐意把她从那张椅子上扯下来。  
  
  
如果不是因为她手里的那两把刀，两把由氪星石锻造的刀。他听到了达米安突然飙升的心跳。乔一点也不惊讶，塔利亚 · 奥古并不傻，但他只要小心不被刺到致命伤。乔一脸平静地歪过头，"如果你觉得你会赢，你肯定会带来更多人，塔利亚。" 她只冷笑着看着他，当她向下看到他们牵在一起的手时，她的怒意更深了。达米安高扬起头上前一步。  
  
  
“母亲。”  
  
  
“ 达米安。”  
  
  
"我们终于走到这一步了。你现在投降吗？我保证让你的死尽可能地快且几乎感觉不到痛苦。你仍是我的母亲而不是敌人。我至少能为你做到这点。" 她晦暗地笑了笑，向他倾过身子。  
  
  
"从你开始和这个外星人密谋的那一刻起，你就已经是敌人了。不再是我儿子。"  
  
  
“......那就如你所愿，母亲。”  
  
  
她站起身，刀刃在黑暗中闪着幽暗的绿光。"但我确实要谢谢你，达米安。你做了一些我以为我永远也做不到的事情。" 乔立刻拉过达米安，三个蝙蝠镖钉在了他刚刚站着的地方。黑暗骑士从一个隐蔽的角落里走了出来。  
  
  
达米安没对他的父亲说什么，只是拔出了他的剑，"我们中只有一人能走出这个房间。"  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
迪克并不经常生气。他在杰森刚开始接受训练时没生气过，即使杰森对周围的一切和所有人都不服从，导致法庭要重新考虑他们再造一个独立的利爪而不是一个没脑子的僵尸的计划是不是有必要。他也没在当布鲁斯最终从他 "死亡 "的阴影中走出来，重新披上蝙蝠的披风时生气。更没在后来看到布鲁斯收养了新的罗宾时感到愤怒过，他满以为那个小孩不出几年就会死掉。  
  
  
当那个孩子超出了他的预期时，他很失望。  
  
  
他现在很生气。  
  
  
利爪正在走廊里巡逻，他终于把所有缩在角落里的人都干掉了。然后他被伏击了......  
  
  
_**是罗宾和猫女。**_  
  
  
他冷笑了一声，对猫女脸上的震惊暗暗得意。"你好，赛琳娜。"听到敌人直呼自己的名字，赛琳娜愣住了，她绷紧了后背。罗宾带着疑惑看了她一眼，然后转向他。  
  
  
“你认识她? ”  
  
  
“我在你之前曾穿过那套罗宾服。 _那个称号-- **罗宾** ，是我取的_。”他咧嘴笑了，欣赏着男孩脸上的惊恐。男孩很震惊，他眼里的第一任罗宾已经成了一个杀人犯。迪克转动着手中的匕首，他在等着对面先动手。他听到了从王座厅方向传来的刀剑相撞的声音，暗暗笑了一下，看来达米安和乔已经开始了他们的战斗。  
  
  
如果自己这边输了，那就太可惜了。  
  
  
他伸了个懒腰，然后像只欲扑食的猛兽般弓起上身，残忍地笑了。  
  
  
_**“在我割断你们的喉咙前，让我看看你们能尖叫到多大声。”**_  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
曾经，达米安 · 奥古也曾想见见他的父亲。他希望他的父亲能爱他，珍惜他。所以他忍下了那些痛苦。那些不对等的对练，肉体虐待和对他的努力处处回避的母亲。他忍耐下这些是因为他想见到自己的亲生父亲，那个他的祖父经常用钦佩的语气谈起的男人。  
  
  
达米安第一次见到了他的父亲。  
  
  
他并没对那个人留下什么深刻印象。  
  
  
他只看到一个还在耿耿于怀自己父母的死的父亲，一个试图将那座倒退了一次又一次的城市改造得更美好的人。哥谭需要的不是统治者或控制狂，她需要的是能帮她摆脱那些不断虐待她的大恶棍的人。一个能给哥谭重新带来生机的人。  
  
  
一个，像他那样的人。  
  
  
他遇到了他的丈夫乔纳森・肯特。他们在很多方面都是平等的--也许除了在生理和力量方面。他们都希望这世界向他们屈服。  
  
  
而它会屈服于他们。  
  
  
他们生来就是要统治世界的。他们也将做到这一点。  
  
  
达米安和他的父亲缠斗在一起，而乔则对上了他的母亲。在外人看来这似乎不是什么好主意，但实际上效果意外地好。他的父亲在他的一生中已与乔的父亲战斗过很多次，早就熟知他的各个弱点。而乔对上他没有跟氪星人打斗经验的母亲也更有优势。一声尖锐的痛呼更证实了他的想法。趁着父亲分神之时，达米安对着男人的脸狠踹了一脚。他调整位置和乔纳森背靠背站着，迅速递了把刀给氪星人。他很庆幸自己早几年前说服了这人上手练习徒手格斗和剑术。  
  
  
_达米安皱着眉从床上坐起身，"我不在乎你是不是与神相当，乔纳森，你还是有弱点的。氪石，还有魔法。但我很怀疑我家会有人用魔法。你去学些剑术......" 他停了下来，别过脸去，咽下抵在喉头的肿块。乔起身搂过达米安，又轻轻转过他的头。  
  
  
“如果你想让我学那个，那我就去。你不会失去我的，我保--”  
  
  
“不要保证。我已经听过了太多承诺...... 不再相信那些话了。”乔捧起他的脸开始亲他，然后把达米安推回床单。他们互相凝视着对方，萦绕在他们间的无边爱意包裹着他们，吸引他们陷进去。他抬起手拨弄着乔的头发。  
  
  
“我...... 我很害怕。”  
  
  
“怕是好事。亲爱的，如果你不怕，我会担心的。”乔与他四目相接，手指在他的脸颊上画着小圈。  
  
  
“但我在此承诺：我会跟随你去任何地方，哪怕是地狱。你不会失去我，我也不会丢下你。”  
  
  
“我爱你……”  
  
  
“我也爱你，我的爱。”_  
  
  
他们再次发起攻击，互相守护着对方的后背，帮衬对方的弱点。当蝙蝠侠袭击乔时，他们移开了，达米安挡住了这一击。不像达米安的父母们，他们配合的默契无间，像一个整体般共进退。他们要么一起死，要么一起走出这个房间。乔笑着将布鲁斯旋转着甩了出去，砸穿了墙壁，然后将达米安拽出他母亲的攻击范围。达米安一脚将她踢翻在地，她的刀剑散落在了两旁。他向前一步，剑尖直指她的咽喉。  
  
  
"投降吧，母亲。一切都结束了。" 乔安静地站在一旁以防她突然动作。塔莉娅暗笑道："你以为你赢了吗？"  
  
  
达米安只笑了笑："我不认为我赢了， _ **我知道我已经赢了**_ 。" 他转向乔点了点头，"现在，吾爱。"  
  
  
_**终于。**_  
  
  
他只是高举起手朝向天空，然后他向达米安伸出手示意他拉住自己，双眼闪闪发光。当达米安奔向他投入他的怀抱时，他注意到塔利亚的被背叛了的眼神。他转身对她笑了。  
  
  
“从你拒绝接受他对我的爱的那一刻起，你就失去了他。现在，迎接你的毁灭吧。”  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
他从未想过炸弹落下的声音听起来会如此美妙。达米安紧紧地抱住乔，对方用身体护住他免受爆炸的伤害。持续的爆炸声在达米安的耳边爆发回响着，然后只剩一片寂静。达米安从乔的披风下探出头来，听到了他痛苦的呻吟。  
  
  
“你还好吗? ”  
  
  
”可能有些擦伤，我的背也很痛。但我没事，亲爱的。”  
  
  
他们的周围被彻底摧毁了，乔的舰队几乎削去了大半的堡垒。达米安挥去灰尘，眯起眼睛看到了他母亲的尸体躺在废墟中。奇怪的是，他并不觉得对不起她，她完全是咎由自取。如果砸到她身上的石块没能当场要了她的命，那窒息和她身上的伤口也会令她慢慢死去。她现在可没人帮她把她的尸体拖到拉撒路池了，他们已经杀光了所有忠于她的人。达米安难以置信地站起身，一切都结束了。  
  
  
就这样。  
  
  
他们赢了。  
  
  
他在废墟中看到了他的父亲。于是他走过去，顺手从地上抓起一把剑，站在他父亲的身前低头看着他。  
  
  
"你输了...... 我不后悔我没在十岁生日后去找你。我不后悔。" 他也许听到了一声痛苦的喘息，但他用剑贯穿了他的胸膛，他的父亲沉寂了。黑暗骑士和恶魔之女已死。恶魔之孙也不复存在了。  
  
  
取而代之的是一条龙。  
  
  
达米安微笑着转向乔呼唤他。他要亲吻他此生的挚爱，像他承诺的那样，一起宣告他们的胜利。  
  
  
直到一道震悚从头到脚贯穿过他。  
  
  
他不记得自己跑向乔，把他推开。不记得乔害怕地叫着他的名字。他只记得蒂姆 · 德雷克把氪星石剑插进了他的胸膛。记得自己低头看着那把剑，用颤抖的手摸了摸胸口，满手的血。他记得一阵红光和乔失控的怒吼。记得自己倒在地上。  
  
  
达米安记得乔把他搂在怀里，眼泪扑落到他脸上。他记得自己吃力的呼吸和胸口开始疼到无法正常呼吸的剧痛。记得自己伸手摸了摸乔的脸，从嘴里汩汩涌出的血让他挣扎着只能吐出破碎的话。  
  
  
然后。  
  
  
世界沉入一片死寂。  
  
  
  
  


_**When I was younger, I named  
当我还年轻时，我被称为** _

_**A generation unafraid  
"无所畏惧的一代"** _

_**For the heirs to come, be brave  
为了下一代，我们更要勇敢** _

  
  



End file.
